A Common Defense
by angiewildcat
Summary: A sequel to An Unlikely Ally, Angie Maroney was now a part of Charming, and of Jax’s life. Jax and the other members had worked hard to change Samcro, but would Angie’s past require Jax to reach back for the club’s old ways to give her what she needed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own SOA, just the other characters here in the story. If you have not read the first story, An Unlikely Ally please go to my profile and read it. As always, I appreciate feedback.

Chapter 1

2 years. 24 short months. A lot can happen in that amount of time. You can have it all, suffer an immense tragedy, fall in love, start a life, gain an instant family, build a house, grow a business. Add any two of these together and you are doing a lot in that short amount of time. Put them all in the mix, and well, it is a good thing you are a bit of an obsessive compulsive person who is ultra organized.

Angie Maroney had done a lot in the last 24 months. For a time frame that had started out so black, things had certainly turned around. Angie thought about that day, 2 years ago, when she stood there, alone. No one should have to put that many people to rest at one time. They had spent the day at the memorial service. Angie alone, the stoic one. Hundreds of people came, and Angie had greeted each and every one. Her sisters-in-law were a mess. They had never understood what it meant to BE a Maroney. They were good wives, loving mothers, but they just hadn't developed into good Maroneys. Not yet. Now they weren't going to have to.

When it came time to bury them, it was family only. Angie and the other women had followed the coffins up to the small family cemetery on the ranch. There were a few hands from the ranch around, to help with things, but other than that, it was just the women. It had been raining for several days, but on that day it was like God knew he needed to give them a break. After the bodies of her 3 brothers and her father had been laid to rest, the other women had left, all weeping. Angie however had stayed at the cemetery until deep in the night. She didn't cry, she simply stood there, as if she were getting her resolve.

The next day, Angie was in charge. Angie had taken a leave of absence from the Law firm about 3 months before to help with several projects with the family business. Now it looked like that leave was going to need to be permanent. She had so much to do. Her brothers had each had a part of the family business to run, and her father had run the farming and ranching, and overseen everything. Now she had to do it all.

It hadn't taken her long to get a grip on the business part, that was easy for her. She was in her element and she thrived on the pace and the adrenalin. She had had to make some key moves in personnel to help her, particularly Peter at MT Technologies and Steve at Maroney Mining. The banks were easy, just some internal promotions, and then there was the Ranch. Taggert had been the foreman for years, it was time he was promoted.

She had called Jax the night of the funerals. He had offered to come. Even with his life in chaos, he had offered. Abel had been born just 3 weeks before, and he wasn't even out of the NICU. She had told him maybe later, when the shock wore off, and he had agreed, although somewhat reluctantly. When she had called 6 months later, she had every intention of cashing in that offer, to meet him somewhere and just have him wipe away all the bad shit for a couple of days. And the truth, she had been thinking about a drink. Something that hadn't happened in almost 13 years. Jax had been there for her back then, when she had first gotten sober, and she knew he would be again.

Little did she know how that phone call would change everything. Here she sat now, an upstanding resident of Charming, CA. She had expanded the Maroney business interests, and had moved some of the operations out to California. The 24,000 acres were developing nicely, and the farm about 50 miles from Charming was turning out to be a very lucrative venture.

There had been some improvements on the personal life too. Angie smiled. She and Jax. They lived together in the new house they had built just outside of Charming. It wasn't over the top, but it was just a bit bigger than the small house Jax was living in when Angie had arrived in Charming, like 3000 square feet bigger. They had lived in the small house while they built their home in the country. And they still owned the house in town, although it was occupied with a renter. Happy rented the house in town, for a $1 a month. Angie explained to Jax and Happy why there had to be that, great to have a lawyer around.

Abel was walking, and talking. A lot. Angie worked from home 2 mornings a week to spend time with him. He was her son in every way that counted. She also had a somewhat ok relationship with Wendy. Yes, Wendy. Wendy had shown back up, when Abel was a year old. She was clean, but she just couldn't get the rest of it together. Although Angie and Wendy had different drugs of choice, Angie better than anyone understood what Wendy was going through. Wendy had agreed to sign over her parental rights to Abel, and Angie and Jax had agreed to keep her informed about how he grew up. Angie would check in on Wendy every now and then. She was doing okay for the moment.

Jax. Well Jax was still Jax. Passionate and devoted. Things at Samcro were better. Clay had stepped down as President about 8 months ago. An accident on his bike made him realize he couldn't ride anymore. Jax and the members had struggled to take Samcro in a different direction. If Angie were a betting woman, she would say 70% of Samcro's activities were legitimate. There were still run ins with the law, but they weren't running guns as the primary source of income. That had taken most of the heat off them. But there was always someone wanting to make a name for themselves and what better way than take down Samcro.

Angie had been reminiscing about all this as she sat on her Harley. She went for a ride by herself more often than most realized. It was her way of clearing her head. She sat on her bike, overlooking the valley. Things all in all were pretty good. Most people would give their right arm for a life like Angie's.

Angie was brought from her thoughts as her Blackberry rang. She recognized the tone, it was Taggert. He didn't call often. The ranch ran itself for the most part, so if he was calling it was probably important. Angie answered the call still content from her reflection about how her life had developed. "How's Colorado?" she said as a greeting to her friend.

"Colorado is good, but there have been some developments. I thought you might want to know this." Taggert said.

"What's up?" Angie asked.

"The Sherriff was just here. They have a lead on who blew up the feed mill." Taggert said.

"Would you repeat that?" Angie said.

"Angie, they have a lead on who killed your dad and your brothers." Taggert said.

"Thanks." Angie said almost in a monotone. "Keep me posted." With that she hung up.

Angie had waited for this day for 2 years. But she had spent most of that time living in a different world. Seeing the person or persons put in jail wasn't going to be enough. She wanted the people responsible dead. And she wanted to do it herself.

Angie pressed 1 on her phone and speed dialed. When the caller answered her words were simple, "How do you feel about a road trip?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK, I don't own SOA, but I hope you all enjoy this. I have about 2 more chapters of setup stuff and then will get good and action filled. Please review, the first comments on Chapter 1 were great, and now you all know why I left so many things "unrevealed" in the first story.

Chapter 2

Angie had arrived home before Jax and was greeted by the precocious toddler. "Hey Abel," Angie had said, as she picked him up into her arms. He squirmed in her embrace, trying to get down. He tugged at her hand, pulling her over to show her what he had been doing. "That's great sweetie," she said as she looked at the blocks he had been stacking in the playroom off the kitchen. She went into the room and sat down with him; picking up the blocks and helping him stack them even higher.

Angie heard Jax's Harley pull up in the driveway of their home. When she had called Jax from her perch overlooking the valley he had wanted to know what was wrong. She told him to meet her at home. Jax could tell by the tone in her voice something was up. The question alone had set him to thinking. He had inquired a little, but she had told him she would fill him in when they both got home. She was in the playroom with Abel and she knew Jax would find them in there together. She had told Nita when she got home that Jax would be home soon and Abel would need a bath and then need to be put to bed. She also told Nita to stay upstairs once Jax got home. She heard the back door open, and when she looked up she saw Jax standing in the door of the playroom.

"Daddy!" Abel screamed and ran over to Jax. Jax scooped him up in his arms and tossed him over his head.

"Hey little man, whatcha doin?" Jax asked him. Putting him back down Abel drug Jax over to where she was to show him the blocks also. Jax sat down on the floor next to her and kissed her cheek, and then turned his attention to Abel. "That's pretty great, big guy. Now, why don't you go take a bath with Nita. We'll come up and say goodnight in a little while." Abel came over and hugged both Angie and Jax and then trotted off with Nita, headed for his room upstairs.

"He's getting so big," Angie commented, as she leaned against Jax. Jax ran his hand gently up and down her arm as they sat there, wondering what it was that Angie had to tell him.

"Yeah, he is. Almost big enough for his own Harley," Jax said. Angie looked at him with a bit of dismay.

"Perhaps he should master a peddle bike before he gets one with an engine," Angie said as she gently punched Jax in the chest.

"So what is this about a road trip?" Jax asked.

Angie's mood became distinctively different. Standing, Angie looked at Jax, "Come on, let's go to the office." Jax got off the floor and slipped his hand into Angie's. Walking through the house, they made their way to the office. Jax closed the door behind them and Angie slid into the couch. "I got a call from Taggert today at the ranch."

"Well that at least tells me where you want to go, what did he have to say?" Jax asked.

"He said the sheriff was out today. It seems they have a lead on who killed my dad and my brothers." Angie said.

"Jesus, Angel. After 2 years? What else did he say?" Jax inquired.

"Nothing else. It is an ongoing investigation. He simply stopped by to let Taggert know they would be back out at the ranch to do some interviews and to look over the feed mill site again." Angie replied.

"So you want to go back to find out what they know? To see that justice is done." Jax stated.

"No, not really Jax. I want to go back to find out who was responsible and kill the son of a bitch." Angie stated. It was a matter of fact statement. No emotion, no hesitation. She got up from the couch and walked across the room to the desk. When she reached the desk she picked up the pack of cigarettes and got one out. She lit it and then turned around and leaned on the desk facing Jax as he continued to sit on the couch.

"I see. You know Angel if I were the one making a statement like that you would talk to me about how it is important to check my feelings at the door. Make a decision based on what will have the best outcome for me and the people important to me." Jax said.

"I know, but this is different. We are talking about the person or persons who took everyone from me." Angie said. The tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Jax rose from the couch and walked over to the desk. He leaned against the desk next to Angie and took the cigarette from her hand. He took a drag from it and then gave it back to her.

"Angel, they didn't take everyone from you," Jax said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Looking at Jax, the tears slipped from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean they took my family. My father, my brothers. You tell me, what did you want to do when you found out that Gemma was raped? Didn't you want to kill?"

"I did." Jax said. "But in the end you are the one who ended up killing Weston, not me."

"I know, and I would do it again. But I didn't kill him to avenge Gemma, I didn't even know what he had done to Gemma, I did it to save you, and would do it again." Angie said.

"I know Angel. And if this is what you really want, believe me I will help you. We all will. But you have to be sure. Once we go down this path, there is no pulling out at the last moment. It is all the way once we start." Jax stated.

"I know. Jax I can't ask you to ask the rest of the club to help, this is my fight, and you all have worked so hard to change, what I want is not who you are trying to be now for Samcro." Angie said. She took a drag off the cigarette and wiped away the tears on her face.

"Angel, you are part of Samcro, and the guys would do anything to help you. Besides, the club still owes you one. Remember the Maroney family businesses helped the club out with the Zobelle situation. Maybe it is time we repay the favor." Jax said.

"You have to put it to a vote, Jax. You can't just make a decision that you are going to do it. We are talking about stepping back into some old ways of the club. And I will understand if the vote is No. We are talking about a big deal." Angie said.

"Fair enough. We'll talk about it at Church tomorrow night. Take the vote." Jax said. He took the cigarette and took the final drag from it and then put it out in the ashtray on the desk. "So what is your plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own SOA or the Characters, just Angie. Please review as I like seeing what you all think.

Sorry for the delay in the updates. I headed to my family's for Christmas, and well, you know how you get wrapped up in other things.

Chapter 3

Angie pulled into the driveway of Clay and Gemma's house. Before she got out of the driver's seat of her Tahoe, she reached into the console and slipped the Beretta into her purse. Habit. She picked up the purse and exited the vehicle. She opened the back door and unfastened the car seat. She lifted Abel from the car and set him down on the driveway. He took off running toward the back door as she gathered the diaper bag and closed the door. "Abel wait!" she hollered, but as she turned to go after him, she saw Gemma standing at the back door.

"Meema!" Abel chattered as he ran to Gemma and she wisked him into her arms.

"Hello sweetie!" she said, giving him a big hug. She set him back down and kneeled in front of him. Angie had just gotten to the two of them as Gemma continued. "Now, you know better than to run off without your Mama."

Abel looked down at the ground and simply shook his head, knowing he was in trouble. Angie looked at Gemma, "Thanks," she said.

"Takes a village," Gemma said, looking up at her and winking. Taking Abel's hand, Gemma walked in the back door and Angie followed. "I figured you would be by. Jax called Clay, said he needed to be at Church tonight. Must be something important if everyone needs to be there, so I figured you would be by either to wait, or for me to babysit."

"How about a little of both, if you don't mind." Angie said as she sat her bags on the table.

"You want to tell me what they are talking about?" Gemma asked.

"Me." Angie said.

"I see. How about we get this little guy settled in the play room and then we have a cup of coffee and you can tell me all about it." Gemma said.

"Sounds good," Angie said.

Meanwhile at the club, Jax had led the club through the regular mundane business, treasury, etc. When it came time for new business, Jax looked at them and started telling them the story. When Jax finished the story about how Angie's father and brothers had died, he told them about the phone call Angie had received the day before.

"How can we help her?" Opie asked. He was sitting in his regular seat as VP. It had taken him a while to get used to the position, but he was starting to take the role on quite well.

"Angie wants to go on a little road trip. She is looking for a little justice. And not the kind of justice you find in a court room." Jax replied.

"Sounds like she wants vengeance," Happy said. Sitting on the other side of Jax in the in the Sergeant at Arms chair. Happy had settled into life in Charming. Samcro had treated him well, and when things got messy, which they still did on occasion, Happy fulfilled his duties well. "I am sure we can make that happen for her. I can ride out to Colorado. Hook up with the Durango charter."

"Angie says she wants to do it herself when the time comes," Jax replied. "But she knows she will need our help. She also knows that in some ways this is a step into our past." Jax stated.

"No, this is taking care of our own," Piney corrected. "We would do this for any of our family. Just because we have changed our ways about some things doesn't mean we are not going to protect our family. Angie is family."

There were nods of agreement from everyone at the table. "What do you have in mind?" Clay asked.

"Actually, Angel came up with the plan. If you all agree it has some real potential." Jax responded.

"Well, let's hear it then Jackie boy," Chibs said.

With that, Jax started outlining to the club Angel and his idea about how to handle this situation.

When Angie's phone rang she was just pulling out of Gemma's drive. She had told her about the situation in Colorado. "Hello Sweetheart," she said.

"Hey Angel," Jax said. "Where are you?" Jax asked.

"Just leaving your Mom's?" Angie said.

"Little man with you?" Jax asked.

"No he crashed on the floor of the playroom. Your Mom put him in bed and insisted he spend the night. I kissed him goodnight for you before I left." Angie said.

"She will probably sit in there and watch him sleep all night," Jax said, a small laugh in his voice.

Angie smiled, "Jax she quit doing that a year ago."

"Whatever you say, Angel. Where are you headed?" Jax asked.

"Well I was headed to the clubhouse. Are you still there?" Angie asked.

"We were just heading to the house, but if you are in town we will wait here for you," Jax said.

"Who is we?" Angie asked.

"Hap, Ope, and Clay," Jax replied.

"Well I am on my way. That way Happy can catch one of those croweaters' tonight," Angie laughed.

"I would call them more like drive bys than catches," Jax smirked.

Angie laughed into the phone. "Well however you describe them, I am sure one of the young ladies will be glad Happy is staying at the clubhouse for the festivities instead of riding out to our house. You know someday we need to find him a good woman. I will see you in a few minutes." Angie said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes Angel." Jax said and hung up the phone.

When Angie pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow it looked like any other Friday night. Lots of bikes, lots of girls, lots of fun. When Angie walked through the parking lot, she got lots of waves. Angie waved back. Angie was a fixture at the club. She came to the parties on some Friday nights, and most people knew who she was. She didn't make it a point to let those who didn't know who she was to inform them, she tended to let others fill them in. However, when necessary she would handle situations as they came up. She was more than capable of handling any little piece of ass that got in her way, and probably some of the men who were around too.

As Angie walked inside the clubhouse, she scanned the room. She saw Opie standing at the bar, Lyla standing next to him. She and Opie seemed to be getting along quite well. She had moved in with him shortly after Angie had moved to Charming. Lyla had stepped up and began running Cara Cara for Samcro. This got her behind the camera, and that had helped the relationship.

Scanning on, she spied Jax and Happy. She smiled as she watched the scene. There was a blond, leggy girl, working hard to get Hap's attention. Acting like she was more of an annoying fly than a girl, Happy basically shooed her away. But like a fly, she just kept coming back. Finally Happy relented, letting the girl start to give the attention she so wanted to throw his way. Jax stood there ignoring the croweater pestering him. Looking up he spotted me. Leaning in to whisper something to the young lady, she turned around and looked at me. She immediately turned around and left Jax alone. Picking up the cup of coffee the young lady behind the bar had poured for her, she headed over towards the two men.

Jax raised his arm and she slipped under his arm and snuggled up next to his body. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "What did you say to that girl?"

"Just told her my old lady was at the bar, Angel. The rest you took care of by reputation. That nose you broke 6 months ago has taken on a life of its own," Jax smiled at her and then kissed her deeply. Angie and Jax were not a couple known for public displays, but there were times and places when it was important that Angie made sure every woman in the room knew that Jax was taken.

Jax however, seemed to have other ideas. He took the kiss deeper, moving his hand into her hair. He slid her in front of him placing her between his legs. His other hand was wandering up and down her back slowly making its way down to her ass. He squeezed a cheek and pulled her in close to him. Breaking from the kiss Angie nibbled her way down his neck to his ear. Nibbling on the lobe she whispered, "Well, were you just wanting to drop here on the floor and go for it in front of God and country?"

Jax pulled her head back and looked her in the eyes, "No I intend to take you back to a room, since we don't have the kid tonight. But I think we should talk about a few things with Happy, Opie, and Clay before we do that."

"I agree," Angie said, sliding her hands in between them, and then lower rubbing her hands over his member through his jeans. "But you better be ready. And I am talking about more than just clean sheets."

Jax smiled and nodded his head kissing her lightly on the lips. He looked over at Happy and nodded his head toward Church and Hap all but dumped the girl he was allowing to pay attention to him off his lap as he stood up. Opie noticed and kissed Lyla at the bar and headed into the room also. On his way by he tapped Clay on the shoulder as he talked to Bobby, Clay joined him as the two of them headed into Church.

Opie closed the door behind them and moved to join the other 3 at the table. Angie was sitting in Opie's regular chair. She started to get up, but he waived at her to stay put. As he rounded the table he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently and then took the chair next to her. Clay sat down next to Happy.

Jax took Angie's hand and then began speaking, "Well Angel, it looks like some of us are going to Colorado."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N My apologies for my delay. Holiday time can do that to you. I do not own SOA, just Angie, and the other not show characters. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 4

It had been a long few days. Angie had arranged for Carol at the farm to be in charge. She had contacted Peter at MT Technologies and had him digging in to what the police knew. Jax had Juice doing some looking too. She checked in with Steve at Maroney Mining, told him she might be out of touch for a while. He assured her it would be fine, and if he needed her, she told him to contact Peter. When he asked where she was going, she told him, the ranch. Finally, Angie had spent quite a bit of time talking with Taggert at the ranch. She had arranged for her and Jax to stay at the house, and the boys were going to stay at her brother's old hunting cabin. Taggert would take care of getting it ready.

Angie, Nita and Abel were going to fly out. The flight landed in Colorado Springs and then they would drive the 2 hours out to the ranch. Happy, Jax, Juice and Ope were going to ride out. Clay, Chibs, and Bobby were going to stay back and oversee Samcro business for Jax and Ope in Charming while they were gone. The boys were going to stop in Durango and meet with the Charter there. For now they weren't going to bring any of their members out to the ranch, but if needed, they wanted them to know they might need some assistance and talk about the plan they had in mind.

The boys had pulled out from the club Sunday afternoon. Angie, Abel and Nita would be flying out Tuesday morning. The boys would arrive Wednesday afternoon. Angie had been in a whirlwind making sure everything was ready. On her way to the airport she swung by Clay and Gemma's.

"Hey little man," Clay said as they came in the back door. Abel ran over to Clay and gave him a big hug. Angie stepped in and kissed Clay on the cheek. "Hello darling. You all ready?"

"Yes, just thought we would stop by for some goodbyes." Angie said.

Gemma stepped over to Angie and gave her a hug. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I could help with Abel."

"Thanks, but we will be fine. Besides, Clay may need you here. We will be fine." Angie said hugging her back.

"Well you could always leave Abel here with us." Gemma said, winking at Angie.

"Nice try Grandma." Angie said winking back. "Abel tell Grandma and Grandpa goodbye."

Abel gave them both big hugs, and then they hugged Angie tight. As she pulled out of their drive she thought about how far their relationship had come in the last 18 months. They had become so important in her life and she treasured them deeply. Maybe they should be leaving Abel with them, but she just couldn't imagine going to the ranch without her whole family, Jax and Abel. Putting that thought out of her mind she turned onto the highway and headed for the Airport in San Francisco.

As they turned off the road and went through the gates of Maroney Ranch, Angie could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest. It was late Tuesday afternoon. She had called Jax as they pulled out of the Springs headed for the Ranch. Just as she made her way up the road she got a text. 'Thinking of you, call me when you get Abel settled at the Ranch'. Reading it her heart slowed, he knew where she was. He always seemed to know just what she needed.

When they pulled up to the main house, Angie just sat in the car and stared at it for a few moments. It had been a long time since she had been here. She was a bit overwhelmed by the memories that were flooding her mind, good ones and bad ones. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned and looked at Abel in the back seat. "Do you want to see where Mommy grew up?"

Abel smiled at her and said, "Can I see your horse?" The comment made Angie smile and she shook her head yes. She got out of the car and so did Nita. Opening the back door Angie freed Abel from his car seat.

"Sure I will show you my horse. But listen to me. You do not go down to the barn without an adult, do you hear me?" Angie said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Abel answered.

Looking up Angie saw a familiar face coming out of the house. A smile came across her face as the barrel shaped man approached the car and took her into a strong embrace. "Angie it has been too long." Taggert squeezed her tight. Letting go he held her away from him and looked her over. "Seems California has been good to you. And I don't have to guess who this little one is." Sticking out his hand to shake Abel's hand, "Hello son, my name is Taggert, what is yours?"

"My name is Abel Teller," Abel said taking his hand and shaking it. Angie and Taggert smiled at the little man as he shook hands.

"Taggert, this is Nita, Abel's nanny." Angie said. Taggert tipped his hat toward Nita and she waved back.

"Here don't you worry about the bags, I will get some of the guys to bring them in. I have gotten the house all ready for you. When will the others be arriving?" Taggert said.

Angie took Abel's hand and they all headed toward the house. "Tomorrow afternoon. Jax will be staying here at the house with me but the others will be staying up at the hunting cabin. Everything ready up there?"

"Just like you asked." Taggert said. "Dinner is ready for y'all and then I figured we could sit down and talk."

"Sounds good," Angie said as they walked inside the house.

Angie woke early the next morning. She made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a pot of coffee. Some things never change on the ranch. Even though there weren't any Maroneys living at the ranch anymore, the main house kitchen was still the hub of the ranch. Meals for the hands at the ranch were still prepared in the kitchen so there was a plethora of food to be found. Pricilla, the cook, had made cinnamon rolls the night before for breakfast this morning. Angie cut one from the pan and sat down with one and her cup of coffee.

Angie heard the back door open and looked up to see who was coming in. Who she saw was a tall brunette woman about 7 years younger than herself. Angie knew this must be Maggie Townsend, the ranch veterinarian Taggert had hired a year ago. "Good morning," Angie said to the woman as she took off her jacket and hung it on the peg by the door.

The woman turned around to look at Angie, "Morning Ms. Maroney. I heard you arrived yesterday. I am Maggie. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet." Maggie headed toward the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Please call me Angie, and it's a pleasure to meet you Maggie, I have heard a lot about you. Can I get you something to eat, I was about to start making breakfast, but these cinnamon rolls are fantastic." Angie said.

"I know, I stole one last night about 3 am after we got done pulling that calf," Maggie said.

"Everything go ok with that?" Angie asked.

"Pretty much, calf is down in the barn. Gonna need to bottle feed it for a few days till the mama if back on her feet. But it looks like they are both gonna make it." Maggie said.

"Good to hear. So how about some breakfast?" Angie said as she stood up from the table.

"You don't need to do that Angie, Pricilla will be here soon." Maggie said.

"Maggie I have been cooking breakfast in this kitchen since I was 10 years old, besides I own the place. Now what do you want to eat?" Angie said, a smile on her face.

"Well in that case, how about some scrambled eggs and bacon if you got some." Maggie said as she smiled back.

90 minutes later the kitchen was starting to empty out from the ranch hands as they headed out to chore and start their day. Taggert leaned on the counter and watched Angie and Pricilla as they cleaned up the mess from feeding 25 men a hearty breakfast. "Seems like old times." Taggert commented.

"Kind of did," Angie replied. Pricilla told Angie she would finish the cleanup and Angie spent the rest of the morning showing Abel and Nita around the main area of the ranch near the house. She showed Abel a horse, and let him sit on one. Angie had slipped away for about an hour and had caught up on some email and made a few phone calls to the various Maroney businesses just to check in.

In the early afternoon, Angie had saddled up one of the horses and had ridden out to look at the ranch. It had been 18 months since she had stepped foot on this land and she felt she just needed to ride it, to see it as it was meant to be seen, on a horse. She had been riding for a couple hours when she topped a hill and came upon the burned ruins of the feed mill. Angie pulled on the reins of the horse and simply stopped and sat there. She stared at the site for a long time, remembering. She remembered the phone call from Taggert telling her to get out to the ranch, there had been an accident. Her dad had wanted her to go with them that day but she had insisted she needed to take care of the problem at the bank.

When she had gotten to the feed mill site, they were just removing the first of the 4 bodies. She remembered it so vividly. They weren't all that burned, not like she thought they would have been. The explosion had blown them clear of where most of the fire was, they had been killed by the blast, not the fire. She remembered being angry, not sad, not crying, but raging angry.

Angie was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of another horse approaching. Turning to see who it was, she smiled at the animal's rider. Sitting on the horse was Jax. "I forgot how good you look riding a horse," she said as he rode up beside her.

"Not exactly my preferred mode of transportation, but Taggert was pretty sure you were up here and this was the best way to get here." Jax said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, no. Just thinking. How was your trip?" She asked.

"Long. But it is good to see you." He placed his hand on her leg. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

"It's good to see you sweetheart. Have you seen Abel yet?" Angie asked.

"He was trying to ride a sheep when I left the main house. Something about mutton busting?" Jax said.

Angie smiled. "It is a little kid's rodeo event. It's when the little kids ride the sheep. It is like bull riding for little kids."

"Ah, well the ranch hands say he has real potential. All I saw was him falling off a lot." Jax said.

"And the rest of the guys?" Angie asked.

"Pricilla was feeding them a good meal. They are going to head up to the cabin in the morning. Taggert didn't think they would find it in the dark.

"He's probably right." Angie said.

"You ready to go back, Angel?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I am. I just needed to come out here. Needed to remind myself what we are fighting for." Angie said.

"You ready to start this?" Jax asked.

"No, Jax. I am ready to end this." Angie said. She squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's get back. I'll race you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Thanks for all the comments and Emails. I am back from the Holidays and vacation. Here is the next chapter. Last chapter of setup. Next chapter will have action, and perhaps Happy will meet someone.

Chapter 5

Angie laid there in the bed flat on her stomach. She opened one eye and looked at the clock. 5:13 am. She could feel Jax's hand tracing something on her back and it made her smile. Jax had never been one to cuddle up to her in the middle of the night and start kissing her. He was a doodler she called it. He would 'draw' on her skin with his finger until it woke her up. Sometimes she would try to ignore it, but in the end he always won, it drove her crazy that light touch of his.

"Morning Jackson," she whispered.

"Morning Angel," he said, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. He continued to kiss her back, moving up to her neck as he pulled her across the bed and up against him. His hand slid around to her front and gently slid over her stomach. As he continued to nibble on her neck his hands found their way up her torso till they were cupping her breasts. He took her nipples in his fingers and gently rubbed them between his finger and thumb. Angie began to moan as Jax continued to nibble and rub. Almost instinctively Angie began to move her hips closer and closer toward Jax's member. When she found it she began to grind her butt against his hard member. Jax groaned in her ear at the contact, but all Angie could do in response was pant.

Jax took one of his hands and removed it from her breast. Angie whimpered at the loss of contact but Jax whispered in her ear, "It's okay Angel, you will like this I promise." Jax moved his hand down across her stomach and parted her legs. He massaged her wet slit and parted her legs as he slipped his finger inside her. She moaned as the pleasure began to sweep over her body.

Jax had moved his other arm to her back and he slowly was sliding her up and then he gently parted her legs with his own and replaced his finger with his hard member. They laid there on their sides him behind her for a moment Jax deep inside her. And then Jax started to move. Angie moaned. Jax put one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. He was driving himself into her. Angie was begging for him to cum in her she was quivering and Jax knew she was about to orgasm.

When Angie's orgasm started, Jax stopped and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. She quivered and panted as he held her, and he held her tight as she whispered his name. When Angie's quivering had stopped Jax kissed her ear that was right by his lips. "You ok down there?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. Jax could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"Good, because we're not done." Jax said. With that Jax slid her away from his body just a little and began to pump inside her again. This time as she neared her climax and headed into her orgasm Jax went with her. As Jax climaxed Jax was screaming Angie's name and when he came he pulled her close to him.

They laid there for a few moments Angie secure in Jax's arms. "Do you think any of the other's are up yet?" Jax whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.

"Jax, you were screaming my name just a few minutes ago. I am surprised they didn't come busting through the door with their guns drawn," Angie said with a small giggle. "We aren't at home alone with Abel who will sleep through anything."

"Maybe they slept through it." Jax whispered.

"Keep thinking that." Angie said. Rolling over in Jax's embrace Angie kissed Jax long and softly. "Come on, time to get up, there will be guys downstairs in about 10 minutes wanting some breakfast."

When Jax walked in to the kitchen he saw Angie and Pricilla were in full breakfast production. There were about 15 guys sitting around the table. Angie was making French Toast and Pricilla was frying eggs and bacon. There were blueberry muffins on the table in a basket. Jax walked over to the coffee pot and started to reach for a cup when a stern hand slapped him on the back of the hand, much like a nun with a ruler in a catholic school.

"Take a seat Mr. Jax and I will bring you a cup, now what can I get you for breakfast?" Pricilla asked.

Stepping back Jax looked over toward Angie for some help. Angie simply laughed. Jax had to learn the lesson the same way every other hand had learned it at Maroney farms. Men sat at the table and stayed out of the way of the cooks in the kitchen. "2 eggs over easy, bacon and some French Toast please Pricilla."

"Coming right up," Pricilla said. She headed over to the stove where Angie was cooking. "What makes him think that just because he is sleeping with the owner he can waltz into the kitchen and help himself during the breakfast rush?"

"I know, but he is new, can you give him a little bit of a break?" Angie smiled at her.

"Would your mother have?" Pricilla asked with a smile and a wink/

"No she wouldn't have. But do be careful with the other 3. They might pull a gun on you." Angie said with a wink.

"Well I always have my rolling pin." The two women laughed hysterically at that, drawing attention from the table.

Pricilla finished Jax's plate, poured him a cup of coffee and took them to Jax at the table. Jax was sitting next to Taggert. He had gotten the instructions from Taggert that it was in his best interest to stay out of the kitchen. That was not men territory. Jax was just starting to eat when Opie, Happy and Juice had walked into the kitchen. Jax motioned them over to the table. Happy looked like he needed a quart of coffee, per his usual morning ritual, "Jax, I need some coffee," Happy growled.

"I know, but I got roughed up by the kitchen help for crossing the imaginary line. That is their territory over there. Just wait they will bring you some. Trust me you don't want to invade their domain, they are worse than Mayans." Jax laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

Just then Angie appeared with three piping hot cups of coffee. "What would you boys like for breakfast? We have French Toast, eggs, bacon, biscuits and sausage gravy." Angie said. Juice just looked at her like she was a different woman than the Angie he knew in California. Finally Happy slapped him in the chest.

"I'll take some biscuits and gravy and some eggs, scrambled. Thanks Angie." Happy said.

"Same for me Angie, but make mine over easy," Opie said.

"I'll take some French Toast, bacon and 2 biscuits, no gravy," Juice said after he stopped coughing from Happy's slap to the chest.

"Coming right up," Angie said.

Angie returned to the kitchen and she and Pricilla got busy making breakfast for the boys. Back at the table, Happy, Opie and Jax discussed the morning's business. Looking over at Juice, Jax smirked and then spoke, "Is there something bothering you Juice?"

"I just can't get over her in the kitchen. It is so different from how I see her in Charming." Juice commented.

"Jesus Juice. Get over it. When we get home you are going to have to come out to the house a little more, I hate to burst your bubble about her, but she make's breakfast for Abel and I every morning." Jax said.

Just then Abel came bursting through the door. He ran over to his dad and crawled up in his lap. "Morning Daddy." Abel said.

"Morning little man," Jax said. Nita was just walking in the kitchen. Nita took Abel from Jax and got him into the booster seat and then went into the kitchen to arrange for Abel's breakfast. The last of the ranch hands had finished breakfast and had headed out, so the only people left in the kitchen were the boys, Angie, Nita, Abel and Pricilla. Pricilla went about cleaning up after breakfast as Nita fed Abel. Angie grabbed some bacon and a cup of coffee and sat down next to Jax.

"So you're having a hard time seeing me in this domestic light huh Juice?" Angie said, giving Juice a wink.

"Well, uh, it is just not how I usually picture you, that is all." Juice stammered.

"That's ok, Juice, we'll have you out for supper sometime, show you I have a domestic side," Angie said. "So boys what is the plan for today?"

"Well, the boys are going to head up to the cabin and get settled, get their bearings. Make sure they know how to get in and out both in the day and in the night. Juice is going to set up the tech shit," Angie slapped Jax in the arm, pointing at Abel, "Tech stuff, make sure he is up and running. I thought you and I would go into town and see what the sheriff has to say."

"Sounds good. Hap, there are 2 4x4 pickups up at the cabin already. The boys took them up there yesterday for you guys to use. I thought they might be less conspicuous than your bikes to get around in sometimes." Angie said.

"Thanks that will be good. Don't need to draw any attention to us till we need to." Hap said.

"Also, the cabin is fully stocked, but you are welcome to eat here if you want to, as you can see the kitchen can certainly handle 3 more men eating," Angie said.

"Sounds good," Opie said.

"Alright then, let's get started. Once we have run our errands, we will meet back here later this afternoon, compare notes. Then we will hatch our plan. You ready for this Angel?" Jax asked.

"Sure am Sweetheart." Angie said. "Nothing brings out what you are trying to catch more than live bait."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here is another chapter. Hope you all like it. The action is starting. Thanks for the comments and I as always I appreciate reviews.

Chapter 6

Angie and Jax pulled up in front of the Sheriff office in Angie's 1973 candy apple red Chevy Chevelle. Angie had begged her dad to let her buy the car when she was in high school. Her brothers Mason and Matt had spent hours working on it with her, helping her to restore it. Although it looked original on the outside, nothing under the hood was original. It had a 454 oversized bored out engine and a slip shifting transmission. More than once had Angie's father come into the sheriff's office with one of the ranch hands to pick Angie up for drag racing when she was in high school. She had never been arrested, back then no one got arrested for drag racing, they just had their parent's called to pick them up. Of course the kicker always was Angie had been winning when they had gotten caught. In fact, Angie was a perfect 27 – 0 in from her illustrious high school drag racing career. The car had been in storage in the barn, but Taggert kept it in good working order.

"Angel, when this is over, we are taking this back to Charming. Oh my god." Jax said getting out of the driver's seat. "And under no circumstances will a daughter of mine EVER get to drive this car."

"Now Now, Jax. You are not telling me that Abel can have a Harley and drive this car and a daughter we might have will not be able to. That is a little sexist considering **I** ride a Harley and this is **MY **car." Angie said.

"Well, I just want you to think about the kind of wild streak a child from you and I could have," Jax said with a wink.

Angie smiled. Jax walked around the car and took Angie's hand. "Ready or not here we go." He said.

Angie and Jax walked into the Sheriff Office. Sheriff Kearns came out of his office and his face lit up when he saw the youngest Maroney child. "Well, Angie Maroney. I wondered if we were going to see you back here sometime," the Sheriff said.

"Dean, it is good to see you again," Angie said as she hugged the man. He was older than her, maybe 15 years older. As Angie released the embrace she stepped back to Jax. "Dean Kearns I would like you to meet someone very important to me. Jackson Teller, Dean Kearns."

The two men shook hands. "Please call me Jax, it's a pleasure to meet you Dean." Jax said. He noticed Dean checking out his cut. Durango was about 3 hours from the Ranch and the little town of Percy where Angie and Jax were now, so Jax assumed the Durango charter had at the very least ridden through this little town at one time or another.

"So you are the reason our little Angie has stayed away so long," Dean said.

"Well he is part of the reason, Dean. We do have substantial business interests in California, and well you know the other reasons." Angie said.

"I do. And I am not judging Angie, just trying to make conversation." Dean said. Jax smiled at that. It was obvious that Dean and Angie had been friends for a long time. "Speaking of which, why don't we step into my office." Dean motioned down the hallway.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jax said. He followed Dean down the hallway, his hand in the small of Angie's back.

As Dean closed the door, Angie took a seat in front of Dean's desk. Jax stood behind Angie leaning on a file cabinet. Dean sat down at his desk and looked at Angie. "Angie I know you came in here today wanting answers, but I can't tell you much. I can't tell you anything about an ongoing investigation. Besides, this is way beyond the capabilities of the Pueblo County Sheriff alone. We are getting some assistance from the Colorado Bureau of Investigation on forensics and such."

"Dean what can you tell me. If you couldn't tell me anything, why did you even bother to tell Taggert you had a lead?" Angie said. She was a little disgusted with Dean's response.

"I thought you deserved to know the investigation was active again, and that we would be back on the ranch. Other than that, there is nothing I can tell you." Dean said.

"Look Dean, you were Mark's best friend. You practically grew up hunting up on the ranch with Mark. I know you can't TELL me anything, but Jax and I need a few minutes alone in an office, do you think we could use yours? Maybe rifle through your desk and find a file?"

"Angie, I don't know, what are you planning to do with what you learn?" Dean said.

"Speed along the investigation," Jax said. "Look what can just the 2 of us do?"

"Well first of all Jax I know it is not JUST the 2 of you. I know you rode in with 3 other Sons, probably from California, and there is another charter in Durango if you need help. But truth be told you all are nothing compared to the resources THIS one could bring down." Dean said as he pointed to Angie.

Jax smiled. Dean knew Angie well. "Look Dean, she needs to know. I will keep her in check. And how about I make the same arrangement with you we have with the law enforcement in Charming. We will keep whatever we do out of your jurisdiction. You were obviously close to Mark, you know whatever you and I do, we aren't going to stop her from doing what she is going to do, best we can do is keep her from hurting the innocent or herself."

"I have a few instructions to give to the deputies out in the bull pen Jax. File is in the second drawer. From now on how about we meet somewhere else?" Dean said.

"Sounds good. My colleagues are staying at Angie's brothers' hunting cabin. Sounds like you know the place. Here is my cell. Call when you need to let us know something. Thanks Dean." Jax said.

"Thanks Jax." Dean said, shaking his hand. He motioned his head to the door and Jax followed him to the door as Dean got ready to head to the other room. "Jax I know you love her, but you need to know, she got kind of crazy after the explosion, she was obsessed with finding who did this. It was consuming her when she took off and headed to California. You can't let it do that to her again. **I** won't let that happen to her again. Mark will come back from the grave and kill me if I do."

"Thanks for the information Dean. I'll keep an eye on her. If we find out something on our end, we will let you know." Jax said.

Angie and Jax opened the drawer and took out the file. As they flipped to the back they read the latest notes in the file. The explosion had been caused by 3 pipe bombs but had been set off by a remote that couldn't have had a range of more than ¼ of a mile. Someone had been there and seen her dad and brothers enter the feed mill. It meant it could have been someone who was with them or who was supposed to meet them there, or the others could have been the targets. Also Dean had made notes about Mark's blackberry. Mark had never been one to keep his Blackberry synced to his computer so after the funeral there had been no record of his appointments on his computer. The Blackberry calendar hard copy was in the file. Angie took out her phone and took some pictures of the pages in the file. She hadn't seen these before. Maybe there was something in Mark's calendar that would lead her somewhere. There hadn't been anything in Mason, Matt or her Dad's calendar.

Jax and Angie put the file back in the drawer and left Dean's office waving to Dean as they left the Sheriff's office and headed for the hunting cabin. Just as they were leaving Jax's phone rang he stopped on the step to answer the phone. When he got done with the call he turned to get in the car. Stopping he saw Angie sitting in the driver seat. Walking over to the driver side he leaned in, "What do you think you are doing Angel?" he said in a low sexy voice.

"Gonna show you what this car can do. Get in." She said, motioning toward the passenger seat. "Besides you don't know where we are going."

"Why do I feel like I am going to be running from the cops?" Jax said.

"I promise not to go over a 100 for very long," Angie said with a small smile. "Come on let's go." Jax walked around and got in. Angie started the car and backed out, leaving a trail of rubber as she pulled out from in front of the sheriff's office.

Back at the hunting cabin, Juice had all the technology set up that Peter at MT Technologies had had delivered. They had a satellite uplink for internet access and 2 state of the art laptops. There was a printer and a scanner, and cables to hook up phones and other input devices. There were also 3 bedrooms. The kitchen was also fully stocked. There was a garage for the bikes and the 2 trucks were sitting outside, just like Angie had said.

"I'm going to head back to the main road and get my bearings, check for any back ways in and out," Happy said to the others as he picked up his Beretta and slipped it in his shoulder holster.

"Planning on doing some hunting with that?" Opie teased.

"Shut up," Happy said as he went out the door and hopped in the truck and started driving down the road. When he got to the end he took a right and started heading toward the west end of the ranch. As he identified the natural markings and landmarks he noticed something up ahead about a half a mile. Slowing he noticed he was coming up on another truck. Pulling up on the vehicle he observed the pickup had a flat tire. He pulled in front of the truck and hopped out to walk back to the truck.

"You need some help?" Happy asked. The driver of the truck looked up from placing the jack on the back passenger side of the truck.

"Thanks that would be great. Hi I am Maggie Townsend. I am the Veterinarian on the Ranch."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own SOA. I had forgotten to say that for a few chapters. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for the comments. And give me some feedback. I like the guesses about who is the 'bad' guy. Also, I personally think this chapter is hilarious. Some Juice interactions.

Chapter 7

Happy was throwing the flat tire in the back of Maggie's truck and putting the jack back away as Maggie came back around from the driver's side of the truck. "Thanks for helping me, I could have gotten it, but it would have taken me twice as long."

"No problem." Happy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up here? There isn't anything up here but cattle, elk and an old hunting cabin." Maggie said.

"We are staying up at the cabin. We are old friends of Angie's." Happy said. He didn't want to reveal any more than he had to.

"You went up the road on a motorcycle, is there something wrong with it?" Maggie said.

"You ask a lot of questions." Happy said.

"Sorry, don't mean to be nosey, just observed your bikes at the house this morning and saw you go by while I was doctoring the calves in the pasture over there," she motioned to the pasture to the east. "Well thanks helping with the tire, I have other calves I need to go check on."

"Hey, I didn't mean to be short with you, we are just trying to keep a low profile up here." Happy said.

"Yeah, I know. Taggert told me. I am probably the only one who will be up here on a regular basis. We have 25 mamas ready to drop up here. Gotta keep an eye on them. I will try to keep out of your way." Maggie said.

Happy nodded to her, "Well if we see anything we will let Angie know."

"Thanks," Maggie said as she got in the truck. "Oh and just so you know, don't leave any food outside the cabin at night, or the black bears will come visit you."

"Thanks for the warning." Happy said as Maggie started the truck and drove off. Happy shook his head and headed back to his truck. Taking out his phone he looked at his messages, there was a text from Jax. He headed back to the cabin and picked up Juice and Opie and headed to the main house.

Angie and Jax were in the den when the boys arrived. Walking into the den, Juice, Opie and Happy looked around at the very manly room. Hanging on the walls were mounted heads of various animals. Deer, elk, moose, even a buffalo. In addition there were stuffed birds, and in front of the fire place was a bear rug. Juice paused as he walked in the room, looking at all the animals. His mouth was gaping open. Jax and Angie were leaning on the desk, watching him. Finally Hap went over and drug Juice into the room. "They aren't going to eat you dumb ass."

Opie laughed at Hap's comment and Angie and Jax smiled. "Yeah Juice, these are dead, but you should look out for live ones of these up at the cabin," Angie said as she went around the desk and sat down.

"What is this room?" Juice asked.

"It was my father's den. He killed all these. They are trophy kills. I just never was able to change it." Angie said.

"It's kind of creepy. I feel like their eyes are following me around the room." Juice said.

"Get over it," Opie said. "So how was your trip to visit with the sheriff?"

"Interesting," Jax said.

"Very." Angie agreed. "Juice. I am going to email you some pictures of some docs I took with my phone from the file. They are hard copies of the calendar from Mark's Blackberry. It wasn't synced to a computer so I have never seen this. Can you blow these up so I can read these? Maybe there are some names in his calendar that will give us a lead. There weren't any leads in Mason, Matt, or Dad's."

"Sure I will get on that first thing." Juice said.

"Explosion was 3 pipe bombs, remote detonation from less than ¼ mile. Person who set it off had to have been able to see it go off." Jax said.

"So target was either your family or who was with them. Who else was out there with them?" Opie said.

"Here is the information on the 3 men. All three were injured. They were all investigated, but let's look at them again. Check them against Maroney interests."

"I'll call Peter, he and I will work on this," Opie said.

"Angie, are there any business interests that you abandoned after the explosion?" Happy asked.

"Not really. The only thing we let up on was some land acquisitions. But we only postponed them. We bought the land; it just took us another 9 months to close the deal."

Jax perked up then. "How close were you to closing the land deals when the explosion happened, Angel?"

"I don't know. Pretty close." Angie said. "This was one of the projects I was working on. It was with Mark. It was for Maroney Mining. Probably 3 weeks. We were getting ready to do some inspections. I would have to look at the files to find out for sure."

"Let's do that, Angel." Jax said.

"Ok, I will call Steve at Maroney Mining in the morning." Angie said.

"Now how about our little plan?" Angie said.

"Well I say we hatch it and see who crawls out," Jax said.

"I agree," Happy said.

"So, Maroney Industries is going to raise some money for charity. High profile. Center it around the Ranch." Opie said.

"That's about the size of it, Opie. It is time I do something to honor my brothers and father. What better way than to raise money for our favorite charity, breast cancer research. If I do it right I will drive everyone who had a connection with our family and our businesses to attend. All suspects in one room." Angie said.

"What kind of event are you planning Angie?" Juice asked.

"Ever been to a Hoedown?" Angie said winking.

"Come on guys I have to show you something, Angel has a toy you have got to see. She is going to give it to me as a gift to show me how much she loves me," Jax said.

"I said no such thing Jackson! I worked hard on that and it is mine. You want one, go find one of your own." Angie said as she rounded the desk.

"Come on y'all. Let's make a break for it." Jax gave Angie a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

As the guys headed out Angie put her feet up on the desk. Opening the drawer of the desk she took out the picture of her family. Angie was so little in it. 6 years old. Her Mom and Dad were standing in front of the fence down at the corrals. Mark stood next to his Mom. He was 21 in the picture. Matt, 14 and Mason 13 were in second row, leaning on the fence. Angie remembered they were standing on the hay bales to make the picture look right. Angie was sitting on the fence between Matt and Mason. It had been 6 months after the picture was taken when her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She put up a good battle, but by the time Angie was 8, her mother had died.

At 6 Angie was well on her way to being a tom boy but after her mom died she spent all her time with her brothers. They were older than her, but with only Pricilla on the ranch, Angie had nothing but men influencing her life. She rode horses, worked on the ranch, raced cars, rode motorcycles. Angie remembered her Dad trying to make her into a little girl when she was about 9, but she revolted and cut the hair on all her Barbie dolls.

Mark had gotten married by the time Angie was in high school. His wife Carolyn had helped with things like prom dresses and the few girly things she did want to do. Soon it was time for Angie to go off to college. The University of Colorado had been great for Angie. It gave her the opportunity to find out who she was, and for her to run from her problems.

Angie was deep in thought when there was a tug at her arm. Looking down she saw Abel looking up at her. "Hey buddy what are you doing?" Angie said.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Abel asked. "Are these animals scaring you?"

Angie hadn't even realized she was crying. Smiling at the innocence of the small child she wiped the tears from her face and pulled Abel up in her lap. "No sweetie, I am not scared by the animals. I was just looking at some old family photos."

"Who are dese people?" Abel asked.

"These people are my brothers, and my Mom and Dad." Angie said to Abel. "This is my Mommy, and my Daddy, and this is Mason, Matt, and Mark." Angie said pointing to each person in the picture.

"Where are they now?" Abel asked.

"They are in heaven," Angie said.

Abel squirmed in Angie's lap getting down. "Mommy can we go ride a horse?" Abel asked.

"Is that why you came in here?" Angie said.

Abel stood there shaking his head up and down smiling at her.

Standing up from the desk she grabbed Abel's hand. "Come on, let's go for a ride. But you are going to have to ride with me little man." Angie said as they headed for the door.

"No I want my own horse," Abel protested.

"No not this time. Maybe when you get a little bigger." Angie said as they headed out of the room.

When Angie and Abel returned from their ride, the guys were still messing with Angie's Chevelle. Angie and Abel walked over to the car. "If you all have done anything to my car I will cut off your jewels and hang them from the rear view mirror." Angie said.

"Wow Angie, that is harsh. And man is this one sweet ride." Opie said. "Your Dad let you drive this in high school?"

"Until I would get caught drag racing. Then it would have to sit in the barn for a while. I think it sat in the barn more of my Junior year than I drove it." Angie said.

"Well Abel is going to look great driving it till he gets his first Harley." Happy said.

"No, I am saving it for if we ever have a daughter, this is a GIRL'S car gentlemen." Angie said. "Now get out."

The boys backed away from the car, hands in the air, feigning surrender. Just then they heard a vehicle pulling up the road. Angie turned to see who it was. Her face turned hard. Jax noticed the change in her mannerism. Jax turned to see who was coming up the road. Walking over to Angie his slipped his arm around her and looked toward the SUV coming into the driveway. "Who is that?" Jax asked.

"Trouble." Angie replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok. Time to meet some of Angie's family. One Maroney other than Angie will play a key role in the story later. Hope you enjoy and comment make your best guesses.

Chapter 8

The Escalade came to a stop in front of the house, and Angie leaned over and kissed Jax on the cheek. "This should be fun," she whispered as she walked away from Jax and headed toward the SUV. The driver side door opened and a woman 3 or 4 years older than Angie got out of the SUV. Turning and shutting the door, the woman then turned and faced Angie. She was a nice looking woman, and she was dressed to the nines. The passenger door opened and a young man got out. He looked to be about 15. Jax couldn't help but notice he looked exactly like Matt, Angie's brother.

"Angie it is so good to see you!" the woman said. She opened her arms and Angie went up and hugged her. The young man came around the car and hugged Angie too.

"It is good to see you too, Sandy. And look at you, MJ, you have gotten so tall," Angie said. Jax walked over to join Angie, scooping Abel up in his arms. Jax walked up as Angie let go of MJ. He put his arm around her as she stepped back.

"Soooo, this must be your outlaw biker who you have been running off to meet all these years," Sandy said as she looked Jax up and down.

"Enough, Sandy. Let's not end this visit before it even starts." Angie said her voice hard. "Sandy, MJ, this is Jax." Taking Abel from Jax Angie turned to Sandy, "And this little man is Abel."

"Nice to meet you," MJ said. "Is that your Dyna over in the drive?"

"It is. You into motorcycles MJ?" Jax asked shaking the outstretched hand of the teenager.

"I think they are cool, but you know," MJ said, nodding his head towards his Mom. "I see Aunt Angie's Chevelle is out. Have you gotten to drive it? My Dad used to say she wouldn't let anyone with a penis drive it,"

"MJ!!" Sandy screeched.

"Come on MJ, let's go look at the car and the bike before you get yourself grounded. And let's take Abel with us. You know you are never too young to learn about muscle cars and bikes." Jax said, taking Abel and turning around.

The 3 of them walked off as Angie and Sandy stood watching. "He's getting so big, Sandy. And he acts just like Matt. It's like looking in a mirror." Angie said. "Come on, let's go inside and find us some coffee and see what Pricilla has baking in the kitchen.

As Sandy and Angie sank into the couch in the living room, Angie took a bite of the cookie they had gotten in the kitchen.

"Well, I can certainly see why you kept him a secret from your Dad all these years, Angie. He would have flipped his lid." Sandy said. There was a hint of disdain in her voice, something Angie was used to.

"It wasn't that Sandy, not that I have to explain anything to you. Jax and I were just friends till I went out to California to help him." Angie said.

"And you got a kid in the deal too, that is mighty convenient, now isn't it. Have you made the little one an official 'Maroney' yet?" Sandy said making air quotes as she said it.

"Enough Sandy." Angie said.

"Well it is the only way you are probably going to have a child, so I got to give you props for solving the inheritance issue, you certainly locked your share of the Maroney fortune.."

"Sandy stop." Angie shouted. "Make your point."

"Well, I just find it interesting you chose a man who already had a child." Sandy said.

"Sandy, I wrote my father's trusts and his will. Had I wanted it to be different I had EVERY opportunity to get him to change it. My Dad knew about my situation, and just to make things perfectly clear, whether I adopt Abel, have my own child, or go to Asia and adopt 10 children it is none of your damn business." Angie voice was getting louder and she knew it. She took a minute, took a deep breath and then continued.

"Furthermore, whether I have an 'heir' or not, I am in control, and my personal trust is more than enough to care for me and mine. And the ranch is in trust in perpetuity. A trust **I** control and will until such time as I decide to pass control to someone else. Now what did you come out here for?" Angie said, her voice was low and powerful. She hadn't noticed that Jax was standing in the hall outside the living room.

"Well, I just came to visit since you are back for the first time in so long." Sandy said, her voice syrupy sweet.

"Bullshit, Sandy." Angie said. "What do you want?"

"It's MJ." Sandy said. "He is becoming a handful. He is always pushing me, he is defiant, talks back. I just can't handle him anymore."

"I see," Angie knew that this was probably not the truth. Taggert kept a close eye on her sisters-in-law and her other family members. Angie knew Sandy wasn't spending much time at home, or with MJ. "And what are you wanting me to do about this?"

"I was thinking about sending MJ to boarding school." Sandy said. "You control his trust, so what do you think?"

"Well I think if you spent a little more time as a parent and a little less time at the Country Club you might actually know whether your son acted up or not." Angie snipped.

"What do you know about it, you haven't been here?" Sandy yelled.

"I know more than you think. It is my understanding MJ spends a lot of time alone. You wouldn't know he is defiant because you are never home." Angie replied.

"Well now I see that since you have acquired a little 'built in' family you think you are the all knowing parent. You planning on butting in like your Dad did?" Sandy quipped.

"If I have to. Look you came to me. I am going to tell you this. Boarding school is not an option, but if MJ wants to stay here at the ranch while I am here, he is welcome to. I will talk to him about the rules." Angie said.

"Well if you think you can do a better job than I do, be my guest." Sandy said.

"A goldfish can do a better job than you, Sandy. Besides, I think MJ needs a good male influence in his life. And god knows there are plenty of those out here right now." Angie said.

"Who, your outlaw biker and his merry band?" Sandy said.

Angie stood from the couch and leaned over Sandy. "Let me make something very clear Sandy. Jax and his friends are my family. And contrary to what you might think, Dad and my brothers would have liked him. You want to know why? Because despite his rough edges he is a decent, honorable man. Just like they were." Angie stood up and walked to the entrance of the living room. "I will talk to MJ, he can move in tonight if he wants to."

Angie walked out of the room and Jax slipped into the room from the other entrance. He looked at Sandy. "You don't approve of me do you?"

"What makes you say that," Sandy said. She was more than a little uncomfortable. Jax walked over to her.

"Look I heard what you had to say about me from the hallway. May I give you a word of advice?" Jax said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Do I have a choice?" Sandy said.

"No. You may think I am the threat, but let me tell you, I will do nothing to you compared to what she will. You keep pushing her and she will hit back. Now I suggest you go home and pack MJ's things. He will be moving in out here." Jax said. He got up and walked out.

Angie found MJ out in the barn with Abel. Angie leaned on the barn door as she watched the two boys interacting. MJ had Abel on a hay bale. He had the reins attached to the front of the hay bale and MJ was sitting behind him. He was telling him to kick his heels into the bale to get the 'horse' moving and then to use his heels to hold on. It was so cute.

"Hey you two," Angie said. "You remember learning to ride on a similar hay bale?"

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Mason taught me the same way." MJ said.

Picking Abel up, Angie set him down on the ground, "Why don't you go find Nita, Abel." Angie said shooing him out the door.

"He's great Aunt Angie," MJ said.

"Thanks, so how are you getting along with your Mom?" Angie asked.

"No need to get along with someone who is never around," MJ said.

"I heard. I told her you could stay out here at the Ranch while I was here, if you want." Angie said. "But before you decide, you need to know there are some rules if you come out here."

"And then what am I supposed to do when you go back to California?" MJ asked.

"Tell you what, let's just take this one step at a time. You want to stay here, we would love to have you here. If and when we decide to go back to California, then we will talk about your living arrangements then. Fair enough?" Angie said. MJ shook his head in agreement.

"What are the rules?" MJ asked.

"Nothing you can't handle. Respect the adults around you. Don't think just because you are a Maroney you don't have to help with the work on this ranch. And keep us informed about what you are up to. The rest we will work on as we go."

"Can I drive your car?" MJ asked.

"Do you have a driver's license?" Angie asked.

"I have a learners permit." MJ said.

"Well then keep learning. So are you moving in for a while?" Angie inquired.

"Yeah I would like that." MJ said.

"Come on then, let's get you set up at the house."

Angie and MJ walked in the back door into the kitchen. Pricilla was taking cookies out of the oven. MJ and Angie each took a couple and Angie told MJ to go tell his mother goodbye. As MJ was headed toward the living room Jax was walking out. "Hey man, you hanging out with us for a while?"

"Yeah, I think I will. That ok with you?" MJ asked.

"That's more than Ok with me." Jax said. He leaned over and whispered in MJ's ear. "Maybe the guys and I will teach you to ride that motorcycle." Leaning back Jax winked at MJ. "Now, have you seen your Aunt Angie?"

"Yeah she is in the kitchen. She had a chocolate chip cookie in her hand when I saw her." MJ said.

"First rule you need to learn, MJ. NEVER get between your Aunt Angie and a chocolate chip cookie." Jax said, punching him in the shoulder gently.

"Jax, that is a Maroney thing, not just an Aunt Angie thing." MJ said as he lifted his hand and showed Jax the 4 cookies he had in a napkin.

"Well then I better get in there if I want any myself," Jax said. "Come find me if you want to talk after you have talked to your Mom."

Just then Jax and MJ heard the front door close. Looking at each other Jax and MJ walked to the living room. Sandy was gone. They looked out the window and saw the Escalade pulling away from the house.

"Come on, Let's get some milk for those cookies you have in that hand." Jax said, slinging his arm around MJ's shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own SOA. I hope you all like this chapter. It is very interesting. I hope you find it as interesting as I did in writing it. Comments are always welcome.

Chapter 9

The next afternoon Angie, Jax and the boys sat comparing notes in the hunting cabin. Since Juice had the technology setup there, it just made sense to meet up there. They had just finished reading the calendar of Mark's from the police file and were looking through the names of Maroney Mining business associates to see what current relationships were still active.

Hey Ope, what did you and Peter find out about the 3 people who were injured in the explosion?" Jax asked.

"Peter and I have current info on all three of them. Here are their current business activities." Opie said

"Juice, use that access I gave you to cross reference these 3 names against current Maroney business associates." Angie said.

"I am on it Angie," Juice said.

"So does anything stick out as strange to you Angie?" Happy asked.

There are 2 things. Mark had an appointment with a Randall Fahey scheduled for the Thursday after the explosion. I have no idea who this is or what this was about. The other is an appointment on the following Friday."

"What was that appointment Angel?" Jax asked.

It says MDM, Bob RDVBM," Angie said.

"What the hell kind of code is that?" Juice asked.

MDM was Matt, those are his initials," Angie paused. "RDVBM is my law old firm."

"What were your brothers meeting with someone from your law firm about?" Happy asked. "I would think having a lawyer in the family was enough."

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Funny thing is that it wasn't in Matt's calendar. So, was the appointment about Matt or with Matt?" Angie asked.

"Well I guess you need to find out." Opie said.

"That is a good possible lead. What else do we have to follow up on?" Angie said.

"Bingo." Juice said.

"What do you have Juice?" Jax said.

"One of the names in Mark's calendar. Davis Parker." Juice said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey I know that name. He is working with Maroney Mining on some alternative disposal methods of waste water from mining operations." Angie said.

"Well, Mark met with him the day before the accident. And the guy owns a company that specializes in site cleanups." Juice said.

"Why would Mark need to consult someone about a site cleanup? We have never had an accident of any significance that needed clean up." Angie said.

"Maybe it wasn't what Maroney Mining owned, but what it was getting ready to own." Jax said.

"Could be Jax. If Mark thought there was something hinky with the land deal he would have brought in as many experts as he thought necessary to get the answers necessary." Angie said.

"Hinky?" Happy said.

"Oh shut up Hap." Angie said, giving him a jab in the arm. They all laughed at the exchange and then refocused.

"Hey these 3 people who were injured all have current interactions with some part of the Maroney empire." Juice said.

"Ok then. Sounds like to me we have 5 good leads. The 3 other victims, Davis Parker, and this Randall Fahey." Angie said. "Juice, can you pull everything you can on these people and then we can continue this."

"You can rule out 2 of the other victims. It looks like all they buy from you is cattle. Unless the cattle business has gone back to the wild west days, I would say they are clean." Juice said.

"Well, let's check them out just to be sure," Opie said. "Once we rule them out, that just means we don't have to come back to them again."

"Agreed." Jax said. "Then let's focus on the other 3. Angie are you going to check out the meeting at the law firm?"

"I will." Angie said. She looked over at Happy. "You are looking a little pent up there Happy. Needing to get out and kill something?"

"No, just always get this way during the intel part. I do much better at being patient when I know who I have to be patient for." Happy said.

Angie laughed. "I know the feeling. Oh, look at the time. I need to get back to the house to meet with the event planner. Charity events don't plan themselves you know."

"I think I will stay up here for a while, see what Juice digs up." Jax said. "I brought my bike just for this reason."

"Awww, and I thought you rode it up here because I won't let you drive the Chevelle?" Angie teased.

"Get out of here Angel, your planner awaits." Jax leaned in and kissed her. Angie gathered herself and headed out the door. When Jax had heard the car head down the hill he turned to Juice.

"Find me everything you can on Sandy Maroney. I think we need to add her to the list." Jax said, pulling out a cigarette. "In fact, check out all the Maroney widows."

Happy had ridden his bike about 10 miles up the pass, just past the crest. He needed to get out, clear his mind. Heading into Percy wasn't an option so he had headed up the winding highway into the mountains. He had parked in the overlook area and was sitting there smoking a cigarette when the pickup truck pulled up next to him. Looking over, he recognized the face. It was Maggie.

"You got cows all the way up here?" Happy said.

"No, but it looks like we might have something in common," Maggie said.

"And what is that?" Happy asked taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Needing to get away." Maggie said. "I come up here and just sit probably 3 times a week. The view is fabulous, and when I get up here it is just like it all, it all"

"Goes away, and you are left with a clarity." Happy said.

"Exactly." Maggie said.

"You know what else can do that for you?" Happy said.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"A ride on the bike. The wind, the view, the freedom." Happy said.

"This an offer?" she asked.

"Sure, get on, let's see where the road takes us." Happy handed her the helmet and she put it on. Happy flipped down the pegs and helped her climb on. "Hold on, I like to go fast."

"So do I," she said as she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back.

Angie walked into the dining room and greeted her planner. She worked with the planner and her staff for several hours. They outlined the event, the guest list, the menu. Angie was very specific on all aspects of the event. The event was set for the following Saturday, 10 days away. Angie made it clear who were must attends on the guest list, and that she would be needing some invitations to use at the spur of the moment. When it seemed all the details had been covered, Angie showed the planner and her staff to the door. Turning around Angie headed toward the study. She found Mason sitting on the couch holding the picture Angie had been looking at the day before.

"I look just like him," MJ said.

"A little different, but for the most part yes you do." Angie said sitting down next to him.

"Can I ask you a question Aunt Angie?" MJ asked.

"Sure MJ, what is it?" Angie said.

"Are Jax and his friends going to kill the person who killed my dad?" MJ asked.

Angie just sat there for a minute. That wasn't the question she had been expecting. Thinking carefully, she started her reply. "What makes you think that MJ?"

"Mom might not have been around much, but she had lots to say about your 'life.' She said Jax was a criminal, and had probably killed people."

"Well you have met him, what do you think?" Angie was trying to gather intel before answering.

"I think he is great. Do I think he could kill someone? Yeah I do. I guarantee Happy could," MJ said. Angie tried to hide her smile as he said that. "But I think there is more good in Jax from what I have seen than criminal."

"You are a good judge of character." Angie replied. "Look, when you live to be my age, you have things in your past. Everyone does, including your Mom and your Dad. Remember one thing about people. What they do does not always mean that is who they are."

"I understand, now is Jax going to kill the person who killed my dad?" MJ said.

"He is going to help me find out who did it, and the guys are helping too. What we do once we know who is responsible is for the adults to know and that is all I am going to say about this. Got it." Angie said, giving MJ a stern look.

"Got it," MJ said. MJ got up from the couch and headed for the door. MJ stopped and turned around when he got to the door. "But just for the record, I hope he blows their fucking head off."


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year. I thought some of you might like a little reading to bring in the new year. I am writing in between football games. I have more almost ready to go. Maybe I will post another chapter today. Hope you like this, let me know. Oh, and the place Happy and Maggie go really exists.

Oh, yeah I don't own SOA.

Chapter 10

Happy and Maggie had been riding for about an hour. As they came out of the pass and down into the valley they went passed a little restaurant. Maggie tapped Happy on the shoulder and motioned toward the restaurant. Happy turned around and pulled into the parking lot.

"Come on, I need to pee, and you got to see this, it is great." Maggie got off the bike and then Happy. They walked into the Academy Award Room Restaurant and Maggie slipped into the ladies room. Happy grabbed a table in the corner. He ordered coffee for both of them. Maggie emerged from the bathroom and joined Happy at the table.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Is all this stuff authentic?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, the Kelloff family has owned this place since the 50's. They own the hotel over there too and the Drive in. You can lay in your room and watch the movie. They have collected all this stuff over the years." Maggie said.

"That is cool." Happy said. "Look at that picture of James Dean."

"I know. Sometimes I come here and just look at everything. You can spend hours just sitting and looking at all the movie history. One time I even checked into a room so I could watch a movie from a room instead of in the drive in." Maggie said, a little smile on her face.

"Alone?" Happy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Would have been a better night had I been." Maggie confessed.

"Bad lay was he?" Hap inquired.

"Giggly girlfriends. Wouldn't shut up so I could enjoy the movie." Maggie said. "It was right before I went off to school. Supposed to be my send off party. They all ended up going down to the party in the drive in. I ended up staying in the room, watching the movie, and reading my book."

"Seems you like working alone a lot. Up doctoring the cattle alone." Happy said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"It's not that I am unsocial. It's just I can be comfortable alone. Don't need to fill every moment with words. Although I seem to talk a lot when you are around," Maggie observed.

"Well I am not known for my words." Happy said.

"A man of action are you?" Maggie asked.

"You could say that," Happy said.

"You know rumor on the ranch is you all are going to find who killed Angie's brothers and father." Maggie said.

"That so," Happy said.

"You know there has been a lot of speculation about what happened," she said.

"Anything worth following up on?" Happy asked.

"Well, according to a couple of the hands, there was this guy who showed up after Angie headed to California, don't know what he wanted, but the encounter was short, and ended with the guy on the other end of a shotgun." Maggie said.

"Who was holding the shotgun?" he asked.

"Taggert," she said.

"Know his name?" Hap inquired.

"Farney, Farbey, something like that," Maggie said.

"Fahey?" Happy said.

"Yeah that's it." Maggie said. "That any help?"

"Might be. Thanks." Happy said.

"So you want to head back? I got some mamas that might need some attention," Maggie said.

"Yeah I had better get back too." Happy said. He threw some money on the table and they headed back out to the bike.

As they walked up to the bike Happy put his hand on Maggie's shoulder. She turned around and looked into his eyes. He swept the stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks for sharing this place with me. I can tell this place is real special to you."

"You're welcome." Maggie said. She just stood there looking into his eyes. Slowly he bent down brushing his lips against hers. She could feel him hesitant, trying to gauge her response. She reached her hand up and touched his face. He deepened the kiss, pulling her to his body. Maggie's hands were around his neck and she stroked Happy's head. Slowly Happy broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers.

"We better go." He said. He got on the bike and helped her on behind him. She took the helmet from him and put it on. Wrapping her arms around him he rested his hands on hers. "What are you doing Saturday night?" Happy asked.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Maggie said.

"Want to go to a hoedown?" Happy said.

Jax woke up and looked at the clock. 2:49 am. He didn't need to roll over to verify his suspicions, Angie wasn't in bed. He did however sit up and look around the room. There wasn't a light on, but as he looked over at the big bay window he saw the glow of the end of the cigarette. Angie was sitting in the big chaise lounge chair staring out the window. Jax got out of bed and walked over to the chair, grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed. The chaise was big enough for two people so when he got to the chair he slid in next to Angie and covered the two of them with the blanket.

"Sorry if I woke you, I thought I was being quiet," Angie said as Jax slid his arms around her and pulled her in next to him. She handed him the cigarette and he took the last drag and then put it out in the ashtray on the table next to him.

"I missed you pushing on me in bed," Jax said, a smile across his face. Angie was the stillest sleeper. She never moved in bed unless she was having a nightmare.

"Funny Jackson," Angie said, mock hitting him in the chest. Jax feigned an injury and then pulled her in tighter to him.

"Gonna tell me what is going on. You haven't said much since I got back from the cabin. You mad I stayed up there so late, Angel?" Jax asked.

"No, not at all. It's not like there are a ton of crow eaters up there, not that I worry about that." Angie said.

"Then what is it?" Jax said. "Unless you aren't ready to talk. But Angel it is keeping you up."

"Something MJ said to me this afternoon." Angie said.

"Was he back talking?" Jax asked.

"No it was much more adult like. Got me to thinking about things." Angie said.

"Well, what did he say?" Jax asked.

"He asked me if you were going to kill the person who killed his Dad." Angie said. She got up from the chaise and walked to the window.

Jax sat on the chair for a minute watching Angie's reactions. "What did you say to him?"

"Well certainly not the truth, well not all of it at least. I couldn't very well tell him No Uncle Jax isn't going to kill him because I am." Angie quipped back.

Jax got off the couch and wrapped the blanket around him as he walked to where Angie was. He knew her moods, this was not one where hugs and cuddles were going to smooth things over, she was really struggling, and she was going to have to do it in her own way. "No, can't see that going over very well Angel."

"I don't know. He asked me if you had killed someone, told me his mother had told him you probably had. He thinks you would be able to. He says he has no doubt that Happy has killed."

"Yeah, he does have that, 'blood on my hands' look." Jax said, Angie and Jax smiled at each other. "Did he ask if you had killed?"

"No, guess he doesn't see me that way. Guess that is good." Angie said.

"Well, none of us kill just for the hell of it. There have always been valid reasons for each and every one of them?" Jax said.

"Every one of them?" Angie said raising an eyebrow. "You don't think there were some you couldn't have just given a beat down to."

"Maybe, but in reality, they would have just come back and tried to kill me or mine so no." Jax said. "What did you tell him next?"

"Then I told him y'all were helping me find who had killed his dad. What we did once we knew was for the adults to know, not him." Angie said.

"How did he take that? Cause I know how I would have taken that at 15." Jax said.

"He seemed to accept it. Then just as he left the room he told me, and I quote. 'I hope he blows their fucking heads off.'" Angie said. The words just hung in the air.

"Wow, that kid has a lot of anger in him." Jax said.

"No, it wasn't like that. It was like you Jax or me. He wants an eye for an eye. Matt was much like that. You know, it is scary, he acts like Matt, he looks like Matt, and after this afternoon, I am pretty sure he thinks like Matt." Angie said.

"Then what is the problem Angel. Now I am not saying we tell him our plan, but sounds like he would agree with it." Jax said.

"That's not it. It just got me thinking about what we are doing. About my desires for revenge verses 'law and order.'" Angie said.

"Decide anything?" Jax asked.

"One thing. I have the right idea to kill the people responsible. However, I don't need to be dragging MJ into this. We are going to have to be careful where we talk about things, and about what we leave around. MJ is smart, he will go sniffing at some point, of that I am sure."

"We don't need him going off half cocked. That could be real bad for our plan, and for MJ. I'll let the boys know in the morning" Jax said.

"Anything else?" Jax asked.

Yeah," Angie said. She paused a moment and then continued. "What do you think about Sandy?"

"Umm, I didn't really get to interact with her, but from what I saw she dressed well." Jax wasn't sure where she was going, and if she checked out clean, he didn't want Angie to know he had had her checked out.

"Well that was politically correct, Mr. Teller. Now what do you think of her." Angie said

"Do the words, heartless, money grabbing cold hearted bitch seem too harsh?" Jax said.

"No, that is how I always felt about her." Angie said. "I think we should have Juice check her out. Probably would be smart to check them all out, my sisters-in-law that is."

"I'll get Juice right on it." Jax said. Slowly Jax made his way to Angie, dropping the blanket as he advanced. Slipping his hands down to untie the robe, he leaned down and started to nibble on her ear. "Truth is Angel, I asked Juice to look into them this afternoon. Now do you feel better?"

"Mmm, starting to. What you offering Biker Boy?" Angie purred.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I don't own SOA.

Chapter 11

Jax slid the robe to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Angie's naked body, pulling her into his body. He nibbled on her neck, trailing up to her ear. Angie wrapped her arms around Jax's neck. Her hands played in his hair. She tipped her head back giving Jax better access to her neck. His hands were wandering up Angie's back and he tangled one in her hair. He tipped her head forward till her lips were right in front of him.

Jax licked her lips and then kissed her gently. Angie kissed him back, or tried to, but Jax pulled her head back from his a bit with the hand he had laced in her hair. Angie moaned as Jax controlled the amount of contact they had. He walked them over to the chaise. Jax sat down on the chaise and pulled Angie into her lap. He kissed her hard and slid his hand to her breast. He rolled the nipple in his fingers. Angie moaned in his mouth.

Angie broke the kiss. She slipped from Jackson's lap and kneeled in front of him. Placing her hands on Jax's thighs she spread his legs. Leaning into him she gently kissed his shaft. Jax breathed deep and gently placed his hands on Angie's head. Slowly she moved her hands from his thighs to his shaft and then to his balls, playing with them gently. She slid her mouth slowly down the length of his shaft. Angie started out slowly, fondling Jax's balls as she moved the length of his shaft with her mouth.

Jax looked down at her, his hands tangled in her hair. He started to apply pressure, moving her head with his hands, telling her with his actions he wanted her to increase her speed. Angie complied, picking up the pace. She took him deep with each stroke. Jax was grinding his hips into her face as she made each stroke and she knew by that movement he was close. She fondled him a bit more and felt his hand pulling on his head.

"Jesus Angel," Jax growled, and that was it, he let go and came in her mouth. Angie took him deep and felt him pulsing in her mouth. Angie swallowed it all, and then slowly slid her mouth off his member. She licked it clean, and then looked up at Jax. Jax's breathing slowly returned to normal and he looked down at Angie, stroking her cheek.

Jax pulled Angie up into the chair and laid her down. He came over her and kissed her gently. He began making his way down her body, stopping at her nipples. He licked and sucked one into a tight little bead while he rolled the other in his hand. Angie raised her hips against him, and panted Jax's name. Jax moved his mouth to the other nipple and gave it the same attention he had given the first. He lifted his head, removing his mouth from her nipple. He looked up at Angie's face and saw her head tipped back, her back arched, making her nipple more accessible to Jax.

Jax continued down her body, kissing her stomach. Jax slid down between Angie's legs. He licked at Angie's folds and slid his fingers to her opening. Jax flicked his tongue on her clit as he slid his finger inside Angie. She moaned as he started to move his finger inside her. He sped up the movement of his tongue as slid a second finger inside her. Angie's hips began to match the movement of Jax's fingers, pushing him deep inside. She was moaning and writhing. Jax moved his free hand to Angie's stomach to hold her down, making it a little easier to keep his mouth on her clit.

"Jax, Oh God, more." Angie panted in gasps.

"More what," he mumbled into her soft folds. He started moving his fingers faster.

"Yes, yes, yes." Angie panted.

"That's it Angel," Jax said, and he began to suck on her little nub. That was all it took. Angie went over the edge and her climax came in waves. Jax didn't let up on his work and Angie wiggled on the chaise, quivering and panting.

Finally Jax relented and moved back up Angie's body. He took her mouth in his and kissed her gently. He knew she could taste herself, and he could taste himself on her. Angie was panting and sweaty, and Jax was smiling down at her. "You doing ok down there?" Jax asked as he kissed her neck.

"Better than ok," Angie said. Her hands were on his shoulders and moving into his hair.

"Good," Jax said. He used his legs to spread her legs and slowly he slid himself inside her. Angie smiled at him as he did, wrapping her legs around him. Jax began a slow rhythm filling her with every stroke. Angie touched his cheek never breaking eye contact with Jax. Jax slipped his arm under Angie, pulling her to him.

Increasing his pace, Jax began to moan. "Angel, I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Angie said.

Jax buried his head in the crook of Angie's neck and picked up the pace. With 2 final strokes he took himself deep and came in Angie. He could feel her quivering and knew she was coming too. Jax collapsed on Angie holding her tight. After a few minutes he slid off her and held her tight. "Angel, we sleeping here?"

"Only if you are getting up to get that blanket." Angie whispered.

Jax got up and looked down at her. Scooping Angie up in his arms Jax headed for the bed. "If I have to get up anyway, I might as well take us to bed."

"Ah what a gentlemen." Angie said.

"I'll show you gentlemen," Jax said as he tossed Angie into the middle of the bed and crawled in on top of her.

Jax's phone rang at 6:15 in the morning. He rolled over and looked at it. The caller id said Happy. "Man what the hell do you want this early?" Jax snipped into the phone.

"Well I am downstairs eating breakfast with your old lady. Maybe you could drag your lazy ass down here and join us." Happy said.

Jax rolled over and saw the other side of the bed empty. "Shit, I will be down in a few." Jax said.

"Yeah and wipe that cheesy ass grin from having had sex all night off your face before you get down here. Angie has been wearing one all morning and I can't stand to see it on your ugly mug too." Hap said, snapping the phone closed.

Jax got out of the bed smiling, remembering the previous night's activities. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and made his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go for the day. He finished dressing at the dresser and then headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Angie met him at the door with a cup of coffee. "I could have used more than an hour of sleep." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Jax said, taking the cup and kissing her on the cheek. "But believe me it was worth it Angel."

Jax walked over and sat next to Happy. "Morning," Jax said as he sat down. "Where are your roommates?"

"Sleeping," Happy said. "They sort of had a party last night, the 2 of them. Were hammered when I got back."

"And where had you been?" Jax asked.

"Went for a ride. Needed to clear my head." Happy said.

"What are you doing down here so early?" Jax asked.

"Need to talk to you, learned something interesting last night." Happy said. "And then we need to talk to Taggert."

"Come on, let's go to the den. I need to bring you up to speed on some things too." Jax said.

Happy and Jax each grabbed a cinnamon roll and their coffee and headed to the den. Angie gave the boys a nod and continued to help Pricilla with breakfast. When they got in the Den, Jax closed the door and set his coffee and roll on the coffee table. He sank into the couch. "Man I exhausted." Jax said.

"Man I told you I don't want to know this shit." Happy said as he leaned against the desk and ate his cinnamon roll.

"Okay, Okay. So Angel and I have a little situation here at the house," Jax said.

"What's up?" Hap inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well it seems MJ wants to know what our plans are. Wants to know if I plan to kill the person who killed his dad. He went on to tell Angie he is sure you have killed before," Jax said.

"Oh he is," Happy said. "What did Angie say to him?"

"She told him it was for the adults to know what we were going to do." Jax said.

"Well when I was 15 I would have nodded my head and then stuck my nose in it." Happy said.

"My concern exactly. But then there was his final comment. He told her 'I hope he blows their fucking heads off.'" Jax quoted.

"Wow. Well then I am sure he is going to be sniffing around. We are going to need to be careful with our intel, and where we talk." Happy said.

"Yeah, let Opie and Juice know. Tell Juice to convert everything to digital, shred what we have printed. Then encrypt." Jax said.

"Will do." Happy said.

"So what is this you learned about Taggert?" Jax asked.

"Seemed some time after Angie left for Cali he had a run in with one of our suspects?" Happy said.

"Really?" Jax said.

"Showed up out here at the ranch. Seems the conversation was short, and it ended with Taggert pointing a shotgun at him." Happy said.

"Which suspect?" Jax asked.

"Fahey," Happy said.

"Your source reliable?" Jax asked.

"I trust it, but I would like to hear Taggerts version." Happy said.

"Me too. Obviously he never mentioned this to Angel because she didn't recognize the name." Jax said.

"Exactly." Happy said.

"Well, he should be just finishing up breakfast. Let's go see if we can catch up with him. Besides I am sure Angie will want to hear what Taggert has to say about this." Jax said.

"Well I could use some more coffee, and I saw some eggs in the kitchen." Happy said.

"Me too." Jax said as he got up from the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this. I had a great time writing this. For those of you who haven't figured it out. I might know a thing or 2 about cattle.

Oh and I don't own SOA.

Chapter 12

When Happy and Jax entered the kitchen the only people left at the table were Maggie and Taggert. Maggie looked up as the two entered, and she smiled briefly at Happy, and then went back to eating her eggs. Looking over at Happy, Angie saw him leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. He had what for Happy was a smile on his face and he was looking at the lady vet with an intense stare. Mental note, Angie thought. Happy is infatuated.

"Angie, we've got 6 new babies down in the birthing barn from last night. It was a hard night for moms it seems. They are from that batch of first timers." Maggie said.

"Sounds like you need help nursing." Angie said.

"Sure do." Maggie said. "Normally it's not a problem, but the boys are moving the herd up from the south today. Gonna take all but the 2 checkers, and they need to be well, checking."

"Well I can certainly come down, but I have just the helper for you since he has the day off from school." Angie said. "MJ!!" Angie yelled.

MJ came into the kitchen after about 3 minutes. He was just tucking his shirt into his jeans. "Yeah Aunt Angie, what do you need?" He said.

"Time to earn your room and board. Seems the nursery is full. Maggie needs some help on bottle duty." Angie said.

"Man I haven't done that since I was 12. Still work the same way?" he asked as he sat down at the table and looked at the vet.

"I would suppose so. Meet you down at the birthing barn as soon as you are done eating." Maggie said.

Happy watched her walk from the room, never taking her eyes off her, but not directly staring at her either. She turned and looked at him as she pulled on her jacket at the back door. "Don't take too long MJ, there are hungry mouths to feed." Maggie said as she went out the back door.

Angie grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the table, Jax got up and met her. "We need to talk to Taggert." Jax whispered in her ear as he leaned in and pecked her cheek. "Thanks for breakfast Angel." Jax said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're welcome," she said, and nodded her head in understanding. MJ was shoveling his food in, and Angie put her hand on his shoulder, "Needing to hurry doesn't mean abandoning your manners, young man." She said. "Taggert, I have a few things to go over with you if you don't mind hanging around after breakfast."

"No problem Angie." Taggert said. Pricilla walked over with the coffee pot and filled all the cups.

"Sorry Pricilla, gonna leave you with the cleanup this morning." Angie said.

"Not a problem, been doing them by myself for some time," she said turning and heading into the kitchen area. Angie sat down with the men and drank her coffee. She reached over and grabbed a cinnamon roll. When MJ had finished his breakfast he got up and returned his plate to the kitchen island.

"Thanks Pricilla it was great." He said, heading for the back door to put on his boots.

"You are welcome, peanut," she said.

"Peanut?" Jax said.

"Awe geez Pricilla, did you have to say that, I am not a little kid anymore." MJ said, giving her a wanting look. He dashed out the door before any more could be said about his nickname.

"I want an explanation Pricilla." Jax said.

"Well you can keep wanting, Mr. Jax," she said, giving him a smile and continuing to do her work. Happy laughed at her response to Jax and when Jax looked at the burly biker, he just raised his eyebrow as he looked at him over his cup of coffee.

Now that they were alone, Taggert slid down to the end of the table where the 3 of them sat. "So what do you need to talk to me about Angie."

"She doesn't, we do." Jax said.

"Oh, do you have a lead?" Taggert inquired.

"Maybe, what can you tell us about a guy named Fahey?" Jax said. Happy was watching Taggert for his body language.

"Nothing much. He showed up here about 3 months after Angie moved to California. He was asking about Carolyn." Taggert said.

"Carolyn?" Angie said, sounding more than a bit surprised.

"We hear you escorted him off the property using the business end of a shotgun," Happy said. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well that is how it ended. He showed up here, asking all kinds of things about Mark and Carolyn. Wanted to know where he could find her. Said he had business with Mark that hadn't been finished and was looking for Carolyn so she could settle up. Something about it just didn't sound right." Taggert said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Angie said.

"Well I called Carolyn after I had him escorted off the premises. Put one of the hands on his tail to make sure my warning to leave town was followed." Taggert said.

"What did she say about the situation?" Jax asked.

"Carolyn said she had no idea who he was. Didn't know what he was talking about. When he didn't leave town immediately, a couple of hands worked him over real good and then he left. We gave his description to the Sheriff and to my knowledge he hasn't been back in town since." Taggert said.

"You know if Carolyn has been contacted by him?" Happy asked.

"Not to my knowledge. If she has she hasn't come to me or the sheriff about it." Taggert said.

"Why didn't you let me know about this?" Angie asked.

"Carolyn asked me not to. You were so happy out in Charming and she just chalked this up to someone just trying to get something from her grief. It seemed we had handled it so I let it go." Taggert said. "Look balancing all the demands of all the Maroney women,"

"Yeah, I can imagine," Jax said. Standing he extended his hand to Taggert. "Thanks, if you think of anything else, let us know."

Taggert stood and shook Jax's hand. "Will do. I got to get to work. We are moving the herd."

"Yeah, thanks Taggert." Angie said as he walked out the door.

"Well isn't that interesting." Happy said.

"Certainly not the sister-in-law I was expecting," Jax said.

Angie stood and looked at Jax. "Have Juice get that info on all three of them. Tell him I will be up at the cabin in 2 hours." Angie was headed out of the room. "Then I have an appointment to make in town."

"Where are you going Angel?" Jax asked. She paused at the door, and then turned around and looked at the 2 men.

"I am going to a tea party." Angie turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The men's attention suddenly shifted from the doorway to the kitchen when they heard Pricilla drop a stack of pots into the sink.

"You ok?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I am, but I don't think those women will be." Pricilla said.

Jax and Happy got up and walked over to the kitchen. They stopped at the kitchen island. They knew better than to cross the magic line. "What do you know about this tea party, Pricilla?" Jax asked.

"Well the Maroney wives have been getting together for "tea" every Friday afternoon if at all possible since there was more than one of them. Angie was always invited, but she was never really welcome. She wasn't one of them, she was a Maroney." Pricilla said. "In fact Jax you would probably be more welcome than Angie is, you could commiserate about what it is like to be involved with a Maroney."

Jax nodded his head.

"They have continued to gather even since the accident. My guess is Angie is headed to the tea party to confront them all at once." Pricilla said. "There is a whole lot of crap pent up on both sides. Angie towards them and them towards Angie."

"Care to elaborate?" Jax asked.

"Well when the accident happened, Mason, Polly and their boys were living here at the ranch with Bill. (Angie's father)" she said. "Angie was pretty much staying up at her mom's cabin but would stay a night or 2 here a week. Angie moved in here the night of the accident. Polly went from being the quasi woman of the house to being little more than a guest."

"Bet that chapped her ass," Happy said. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't be, that would be a good description. Polly moved out about 3 months after the accident. She has a great house in town, but it was still hard on her I am sure. For the other 2 I am sure it is about the trusts." She said.

"What about the money?" Jax said. He knew they were well provided for, and how the trusts were set up, and who got what. He couldn't imagine how any of them could be quibbling about money.

"Well these women don't seem to have the same respect for the people who work for them as the family did. They talk about things in front of us and sometimes act like we are not in the room. They would talk about their trusts right here at the table, like I wasn't even in the room." Pricilla said.

"And what did they say?" Happy asked.

"Well it is not the amount of money, it is who has control. They only get the income, they can't touch the principal. Angie controls the trusts, not the women, and that goes for both the trusts for the wives and the children. They say they feel like they have to come and grovel to the lady of the manor." She said.

"Angie ever hear their comments?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, but she knew how they felt. Angie was also very angry about losing her brothers and her dad. She wasn't always the nicest person. Let's just say there were mistakes made on both sides of the fence." Pricilla said.

"Got it." Jax said. "How worried should I be about where she is going?" Jax asked.

"I wouldn't be too worried. If I were you I would go and observe. You might learn a lot. Angie can handle them, and behave herself." Pricilla said.

"So where is this tea party?" Jax asked.

"Duke's Pool Hall." Pricilla said.

"My kind of tea," Happy said.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is a long chapter, but very good, at least I think. Thanks for all the comments, they are most helpful and very encouraging. I know some of you were wanting full on Angie vs. the Sisters in law, but that will be later. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

Nita had brought Abel down to get breakfast after Angie had headed off to meet with Juice. Jax and Happy were still sitting there drinking coffee. Abel ran over to his Dad and crawled up in his lap. "Morning Abel," Jax said.

"Hi Dad," Abel said. Jax reached out and placed a cinnamon roll in front of Abel. Abel started munching on the roll and Nita set a glass of milk in front of him.

"He needs more than a roll Jax," she said. "Abel I will get you some eggs."

"No, oatmeal," Abel said.

"No eggs. That is what everyone else had, and that is what you are going to have too," Nita said, her voice firm.

"Oatmeal," Abel said and he reached up to throw the roll at her. Jax gently grabbed his hand and put the roll down.

"Abel, you are going to have eggs," Jax said, his hand around his waist and his other on the throwing hand. "And you are done with this temper tantrum."

Abel looked at his dad and then lowered his hand, "Sorry," Abel said.

"Don't apologize to me, Abel. Apologize to Nita." Jax said pointing to the Nita.

Abel looked at his nanny and then lowered his head, "Sorry."

"Ok then, you sit here in the booster chair and eat your breakfast," Jax said. Jax put Abel in the booster chair and then he and Happy rose from the table and stepped out on the back porch to have a smoke.

"Man he is a pistol," Happy said. "Bet he is just like you were."

"Mom says that. She says I deserve him and his little tantrums. I tell you this, Angie is the disciplinarian. If it were up to me he would get away with murder." Jax said.

"I can see that,"

Just then the back door opened. Pricilla was standing there with the coffee pot. "Gonna throw this out unless you two want the last of it."

"I'll take a refill," Happy said.

"Me too," Jax said.

"You know you two should head down to the birthing barn, Abel would love it." Pricilla said.

"Yeah, what exactly is going on down there Pricilla?" Happy said.

"Got to go see it," she said. "Depends on the mamas, could be dropping, could be pulling, could be milking, could be feeding."

"Pulling?" Jax said.

"Sweet Jesus," she exclaimed. "If it were up to men we would have been extinct generations ago. Just go down there. Most of the time it is more fun and watching than anything else." With that she turned and went back into the house with her empty coffee pot.

"So what do you think?" Jax said.

"Well I bet he would love it, and MJ is down there, it would give you a chance to talk to him." Happy said.

"True." Jax said. He stepped back and looked into the kitchen. Abel was almost done eating. Jax put his cigarette out in the can on the back porch for butts and slapped his hand on Happy's shoulder. "Looks like I am gonna break in those boots Angel bought me after all."

Jax went back into the kitchen and over to Abel, "How would you like to go see the baby cows?" he asked.

Abel's eyes go big and he smiled back. "Yes Yes Yes!" He shouted.

"Ok, go get your jacket." Jax said as he lifted him from the booster seat. A few minutes later Jax and Abel were walking out the back door headed to the birthing barn. Happy was still out there, having another cigarette.

"Think I will tag along," Hap said. Jax just looked at him and gave him a head nod. Inside Jax smiled, Angie wasn't the only one who had noticed Happy staring at the pretty veterinarian.

When the three of them stepped into the birthing barn, it took all of 3 minutes before they were taking off their jackets. It wasn't cold in Colorado, just cool enough in the morning you needed a jacket. But in the birthing barn it was a balmy 78 degrees. There were 4 pregnant heifers in the first 4 stalls, all so fat they were about to bust. Walking in further along the center path, they came to 2 heifers with calves hanging on them that couldn't be more than 24 hours old. Finally, down in the last area was a small pen, and inside were 6 little calves, no moms in site.

Abel ran up to the pen and stuck his hand through the rails. He tried to pet the little calves. Soon one of them turned around and saw his little hand. He kept waving it in front of the little bull calf and soon the calf came up sniffing it. Before Abel could react the little calf latched onto Abel's finger and began sucking, mistaking the toddler's hand for a bottle. Abel began screaming, a combination of scared and laughing as it tickled. As Jax ran to help his son, MJ stepped over and grabbed the calf by the head. He rubbed it on the jaw and it let go of Abel's hand. Abel pulled his hand back and Jax scooped him up, examining his hand to see if he was hurt.

MJ laughed at Jax and his over protectiveness. "Man you are going to turn that kid into a pussy." MJ said. "He wasn't going to get hurt. You got to let him learn about things on his own."

Maggie was over in the med area of the barn. She had heard the visitors come in and had come to the doorway to watch. Looking over toward the stalls of the expectant heifers she saw Happy, leaning on a pole, watching the scene. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Happy shook his head at Jax, and Maggie giggled a little at the overprotective father.

"He's just a toddler," Jax said.

"Yeah, and he wasn't in any danger." MJ said. MJ had a bottle in his hand and walked over to the edge of the pen. "Here set him down here and he can feed the little bull." MJ took his knee and pushed the little calf over to the edge of the pen. He used his leg to keep the calf from moving. He put the bottle in front of the calf and it latched onto it like it was its first meal in days. Jax set Abel inside the pen and then crawled in behind him. MJ helped Abel hold the bottle. Soon the bottle had been sucked dry and MJ pulled the bottle out of the bull calf's mouth. He pushed the calf behind him and picked up the toddler.

"Good job, Abel." MJ said.

"Again, Again," Abel squealed. MJ looked at Jax who nodded his head it was ok. Maggie walked up and handed MJ another bottle, taking the empty from him. MJ set Abel down and 'herded' the little calves around, getting a hungry little heifer isolated. Again he pinned the calf and stuck the bottle in its mouth. Abel came up and helped hold the bottle. Jax watched him intently. When the calf tossed her head when the bottle was empty, Abel fell back sitting down on his butt. He got back up and came over to MJ. "Again, Again." He was smiling from ear to ear.

MJ laughed at him. "Sorry buddy, but that was the last one for now. But we will do it again in 3 hours. Want to come back then and help?"

"Can I? Can I?" Abel asked running over to his dad.

"I think we can work that out. Right now how about you get out of here and see what else you can find to do." Jax said. He smiled at both boys. He was impressed with how good MJ had been with Abel, and how he had talked to Jax. He let him know he wouldn't let anything happen to the little boy in his own way.

Abel was trying to climb the pen fence and Jax reached down and picked him up. Setting Abel down, Jax hopped the pen fence and then bent down and talked to the toddler. "Now if you want to come back down here later you need to go take a nap." Abel nodded and hugged his dad. Jax flipped his phone open and called Nita to come get Abel at the barn. A few minutes later Nita showed up to pick up the toddler. Happy was still leaning on the pole, watching the activities. MJ walked over and checked in with Maggie, seeing what else needed to be done.

"Tell you what. You get up to the house and get something to eat. Be back here in 2 hours so we can prep the bottles. I checked those heifers, could be an exciting day." Maggie said. "And keep your phone on. If I call you get your butt back here."

"Got it. Do I need to bring anything back with me?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, have Pricilla send me some lunch. Wait have her pack some food for the entire evening. This is looking like it could be a long night." Maggie said.

"Will do," MJ said.

"Tell you what, I will walk up to the house with you," Jax said. "Give us a chance to talk. You can tell me about what a long night is going to entail."

Jax looked over his shoulder as he and MJ walked out of the birthing barn. He caught Happy's gaze and nodded his head. "Think I will stay down here for a while," Happy said taking the cue from his friend. Happy turned toward Maggie and continued, "So what exactly is this for?" He asked as he held up a set of pulling chains.

"Pulling calves," Maggie said.

"Like out of the mama?" Happy asked.

"Their called heifers, but yeah, you reach in and hook the chains onto the legs of the calf and pull it out." Maggie said. Happy dropped the chains. Maggie laughed hysterically. "We do clean them after every use, Hap."

"All the same, I think I will put them back on the rack." Happy said.

"You would never make it out here, you get grossed out to easy." Maggie said with a chuckle.

"Now, don't go judging me so quick. I am pretty sure I can handle anything you want to show me." Happy said as he walked slowly over toward Maggie. He never broke eye contact with her and when he got to the doorway she was standing in, he slid his knee in between her legs.

"Really, is that so. Well I tell you what. How about we leave MJ to handle the birthing barn when he gets back, and you go with me up to the north pasture? You can help me check the mamas up there. MJ knows what he is doing, and if one of these heifers drop, we can be back to help if he needs it."

"Think I can't handle it?" Happy whispered as he swept a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think you will tap out, that is right." Maggie said.

"How about I meet you where you had your flat. I have a few things I got to do. 3 hours from now sound about right?" Happy said, bending down and gently kissing the neck he had exposed by tucking the hair.

"Sounds good, I will bring you a horse to ride." Maggie said as she slid her hand up his stomach to his chest.

"Horse?" Happy asked.

"Yes. I have one up there in a corral, you will need one too if you plan to keep up. And no you can't ride your Harley instead, it will scare the cattle" Maggie said. She turned her head and gently kissed Happy. With her hands she pushed on his chest and moved him away from her. "Now get going, if you are late I will leave the horse in the trailer and you can find me. I have to keep to a schedule."

Happy stepped back into her and pulled her to him. He kissed her with more force and stroked her cheek. "I won't be late, doc." Hap let her go and walked out of the barn.

Jax and MJ were walking toward the house as Jax started the conversation. "You were great with those calves, and with Abel." Jax said.

"Thanks, he's a cute kid. But like Grandpa always said, 'You got to let 'em learn by doing," MJ said.

"You spent a lot of time with your Grandpa?" Jax asked.

"Practically every day. He would come get me from Day Care and bring me out here when I was little, after a while Mom and Dad just hired a babysitter who brought me out here every day." MJ said. "I am the first, so I think Grandpa spent a lot of time with me."

"You miss him don't you?" Jax said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and my Dad. My dad was great, even though he was a banker. He and Uncle Mason taught me to ride, and to shoot, Grandpa taught me to ranch." MJ said.

"What about Uncle Mark?" Jax inquired.

"He was great too, but he wasn't around much. I think it was hard for him to look at me," MJ said. "I know it is hard for Aunt Carolyn to even be in the same room with me."

"What makes you think that?" Jax said.

"I heard Grandpa and Dad talking one time, about Uncle Mark and Aunt Carolyn, how they never had kids." MJ said. "I think I was a reminder of what they never had."

"Well what about Mason's boys, Thomas and Tracy?" Jax said. "They feel the same way about them?"

"I don't think so, even with them living here. I know Grandpa loved them, but everyone says I was Grandpa's favorite?" MJ said. "I think it was because I was the first. He would have spent just as much time with them as things went along, I was getting older. Thomas was already starting to go with us."

"Who is everyone?" Jax asked.

"Aunt Polly, Aunt Carolyn, I have heard others. No one ever tells it to me directly, I just overhear it a lot." MJ said. "That's part of what has sucked so much since they died, Mom wants no part of the Ranch, and doesn't want me out here either. I about shit my pants when Aunt Angie said I could stay out here for a while."

"Well maybe it's because Angel is here. Makes your mom feel comfortable you being out here." Jax suggested.

"Oh no, Mom hates Aunt Angie. Says she is a spoiled presumptuous bitch." MJ stated.

"Do you feel that way?" Jax asked a bit surprised at how honest MJ was being.

"NO, not at all. I think she is the bomb!" MJ exclaimed. "She doesn't treat me like a kid. Never did. Just like Grandpa." MJ paused a minute and then started again. "You know she is just like Grandpa. You would have like him."

"That's what I have been told by Angel," Jax said.

"Why do you call her Angel?" MJ asked.

"Long story, been calling her that for years." Jax said.

"Something sexy I bet." MJ said.

Jax laughed, "Actually no, but if it were, I wouldn't tell you. You don't need to know about that sort of stuff." Jax said.

"Then you two need to be quieter," MJ said, smiling at Jax. "Jesus Angel! Jax Oh God More!"

"Heard us did you?" Jax said.

"Everyone in Percy probably heard you. But that's ok. I thought it was funny." MJ said laughing at Jax.

"Well, you should just keep that to yourself," Jax said. "Peanut."

MJ looked at Jax. "Hey, I am not peanut anymore."

"Tell me where that came from and I promise not to say it again." Jax said.

"It's really stupid. I wouldn't mind a nickname that was good, like Happy, but peanut is stupid." MJ said. "My initials are MDM. M and M. Get it."

"Yeah, I get it." Jax said.

"Aunt Angie said you asked about what we were doing about finding the people who killed your dad?" Jax said, changing the subject.

"Yeah I did. She kind of blew me off. I think she doesn't want me knowing you are going to kill the person or persons. You or Happy that is." MJ said.

"Hey, first of all we don't know what we are going to do. Second, she is right, it is for us to handle. Third, what makes you think we are going to kill them?" Jax said.

"Well," MJ said lifting open Jax's cut. "That was my first indication." Pointing to the gun Jax was wearing. "Happy has one too. Aunt Angie is packing when she leaves the house I am pretty sure." MJ paused. "Grandpa always said to go prepared."

"Well, I am starting to really like your Grandpa, but listen, this is not your fight, it is ours." Jax said.

"That's bullshit and you know it. They took just as much from me as they did from Aunt Angie." MJ spit out. "I would tell you I want to help, but you would just blow me off too," MJ continued.

"No that is not true, but I do need you to be smart. Don't go off half cocked. If you find something out, come tell us." Jax said. "I can tell you we aren't going to give you the full information, but I will make you a promise, I will let you know when we figure it out, that fair."

"Maybe I can help." MJ said.

"Yes, maybe you can, but when we ASK for your help. Got it."

"Yeah I got it. So where was Aunt Angie going? I figured she'd be down at the barn helping." MJ asked.

"She had a few errands to run and then said she was going to the tea party," Jax said.

MJ stopped, "With Mom and Aunt Polly and Aunt Carolyn?" MJ's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yeah, that's the one, why?" Jax asked.

"Well I hope I am right then that Aunt Angie is packing. She may have to shoot her way out of there." MJ said as he stepped onto the back porch of the house and headed into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N OK, I know you all want to read the tea party, but you know Angie, she gets all her info gathered. I PROMISE, the tea party is the next chapter.

Chapter 14

It was about 10 am when Angie got up to the cabin. Juice and Opie were up, but they looked like they needed to scrape the mold growing on their tongues. Angie had had Pricilla pack the rest of the cinnamon rolls up so when she walked into the cabin she dropped the rolls onto the table and looked at the two men, "Here, this might help y'all feel a little better."

"Morning Angie," Opie grunted as he opened the bag. "Thanks for these."

Juice walked over to the table and took a cinnamon roll. "Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get a cup. Do you two need a refill?" she asked as she headed to the kitchen counter. Both of them nodded yes and she returned with the pot.

"What are you doing up here? And hey, you are certainly not dressed for the ranch. You look like you are going out to a bar. Where are Jax and Hap?" Opie asked as he finished off the roll and took a sip of his coffee.

"They are down at the house. They are spending some time with MJ and Abel." Angie said as she took a sip. "Juice Jax told me he was having you check out my sisters-in-law. I need that information, and I need it now."

"Ok," Juice said, with his mouth full. He got up and headed over to his work area. "Here is what I have on Polly. Not much, she is about as straight as an arrow. Her life is focused on those boys, PTA, soccer club, riding lessons. Other than a few over the top toys for her sons her money goes to her household expenses and to fund the kids' activities. She has actually deposited most of the income she receives in very conservative investments over the last 2 years."

"What about her friends, new men in her life, that sort of stuff?" Angie asked.

"Well about 6 months ago she started seeing Tracy's baseball team coach. A Garrett Thompson. The guy moved to Percy a year ago, is the high school science teacher and track coach," Juice said.

"Moved back would be a better description. Garrett Thompson was in my class in school. He was a good guy, he got any skeletons?"

"No, not really. Taught high school science at 2 other schools. Moved here, Dad died about 18 months ago. Looks like he moved back to take care of his mom." Juice said.

"Ok, well she seems clean, what about Carolyn?" Angie asked.

"Well, she likes to spend, a lot. It looks like she goes right to the edge of what she gets from her trust every month. Man, how do you spend $25,000 a month," Juice shook his head.

"I don't know, but I would like to try it for a few months," Opie said.

"Yeah me too. Anyway. Carolyn does some charity work, sits on a couple boards, etc. But what she seems to do is spend. Likes to go to Denver and shop. Goes every 3 weeks, like clock work. She has been going for over a year. Checks into the W Hotel on Tuesday, Checks out on Friday morning." Juice said.

"You have her credit card receipts?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, here they are," Juice said. "Man can she spend the money at those stores."

"Yes, but do you notice, she doesn't eat anywhere in the evening. You got the detailed hotel bills, what about room charges?" Angie asked.

"Breakfast only, and an expensive one, like 60 bucks," Juice said.

"That's not expensive, that 2 people. Carolyn is meeting someone in Denver. He's taking her out to dinner, and he's enjoying room service with her in the morning." Angie said.

"Nice catch Angie," Opie said. "But why not stay at his place if he lives in Denver?"

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe they meet there. That would explain the every 3 weeks." Opie, call Peter and have him send someone over to find out more about the mystery guest. Tell him I need it ASAP."

"Will do." Opie said and flipped open his phone to call Peter.

"Well so Carolyn might be getting a little piece of ass and she is not wise with her money. Anything else?" Angie asked.

"She seems to work hard at maintaining her position of importance here in Percy. Boards, charities, volunteering." Juice said.

"Well that is what she did before the accident, doesn't surprise me she continued it. Carolyn has always been about the image of being a Maroney, not always about the work that is involved when you ARE a Maroney. The charity work is great, but she wanted everyone to know it was her doing it. Truth is, most Maroney charity work goes unknown, that's how dad liked it." Angie said.

"Attention whore is she?" Juice said, "Oh sorry Angie, I know she is family."

"Don't worry Juice, that is probably about right. Do some more looking for me on her. See if you can link her to anything related to Randall Fahey." Angie said.

"Yeah, Happy mentioned something about a connection between them last night when he got back. I will see what I can find." Juice said.

Opie walked back and joined the group. "Peter is going to send that PI guy over to the hotel, have him do some investigating. He'll get back to us." Opie said.

"All right, that pretty much covers Carolyn for now. Let's talk about Sandy." Angie said.

"Well, she has certainly been a busy little bee since the accident. Seems she is a regular at the country club. Has a cabana there. Her bill at the club above and beyond the family membership paid by the ranch is in the $6,000 a month range. Mostly bar it seems, and room service." Juice said.

"And her shopping habits?" Angie growled.

"Well she prefers Colorado Springs, but she is also doing her fair amount." Juice said.

"What about the money she gets from MJ's trust? She is supposed to spend it on MJ, not on herself," Angie says.

"Well, she uses that account some, but there are 2 debit cards on it. Looks like MJ has the other one, and those purchases are typical for a teenager. Food, games, movies, etc." Juice said.

"What! She gave him access to all his money?" Angie said, taking the paper from Juice. "Unbelievable."

"Well it looks like the kid had been pretty responsible," Opie said.

"Still, is she fucking nuts?" Angie said, more of a statement than a question.

"Well her purchases aren't too out of sight, but this is rather interesting," Juice said. He handed Angie the paper.

"How many times?" Angie asked. Her mood was suddenly very serious.

"6 the first year after you moved to California, non since then," Juice said.

"Since she started staying at the club most of the time," Angie said.

"Yeah, that would be about right." Juice said.

Just then Angie's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, RDVBM – Pueblo. Angie flipped open the phone, "Angie Maroney." She said.

"Hello Angie, this is Bob Davis, how are you?" he said.

"I am great Bob, it is so good to hear from you. Your assistant said you were in court yesterday, did you win?" Angie asked.

"Just motion hearings, but yes I won. Don't I always win?" Bob said.

"Well unless you were facing me." Angie quipped.

"That's why we made you a partner. We were tired of losing to you." Bob laughed into the phone. "So darling, what are you calling about?"

"My brothers Mark and Matt. Just came across Mark's calendar from around the time of the accident. Says he was supposed to meet with you, either with Matt or about Matt. Want to tell me what that meeting was about?" Angie asked.

"Not real sure I should, attorney client privilege and all." Bob said.

"Bob, now which reason do you want me to use. I was a partner at the firm at the time, or that I am the executor of both their estates. Now tell me what the meeting was about." Angie said.

"2 issues. An adoption and a divorce." Bob said.

"Excuse me, would you repeat that. Those 2 things usually don't go in the same meeting." Angie said.

"No, one brother was looking at adoption, one brother was looking at divorce." Bob said.

"Oh, I see. Which one was which?" Angie asked.

"Don't know. Was the first meeting with both. They were coming to Pueblo saying they had bank and mining business, but they were headed to see me." Bob said.

"And do you know why they didn't talk to me about these things?" Angie asked.

"Come on, what would you do to the sister-in-law of the one getting the divorce?" Bob asked. "And would you have not butted in on the adoption?"

"Probably true on both accounts." Angie said. "Got any other information."

"I think there as file or 2 sent here by them in prep for the meeting. When the accident happened, we just filed everything into the Client file. I don't think we looked at anything." Bob said. "Want me to send you copies?"

"Yes, digital ones. Today if you can." Angie said.

"No problem. So I got this little invite to the Ranch for Saturday, you gonna be there?" Bob asked.

"I will," Angie said. "Can't very well skip my own charity event.

"Looks like all the partners are coming. We're bringing something with us, too." Bob said.

"Good, I will see you then. And Bob, thanks." Angie said.

She hung up the phone. "Bob is sending me an email, when I get it I will forward it to you so you all can research what is in it. Looks like one of my brothers wanted a divorce and the other wanted to adopt." Angie said.

"Wow, now that could make it interesting." Opie said. "So when are we going to bring Jax and Hap up to date?"

"You two take care of that. They have some other stuff to tell you when they get here. But, I will tell you, MJ is getting real interested in what we are doing. You need to go digital. Shred everything. Then encrypt." Angie said. "I would bet they will be up here right after lunch." Angie stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Opie asked.

"Tea party," Angie said.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N OK here it is. The tea party. I hope you enjoy. I might have a surprise or 2 for you also.

Please review and comment.

To those of you who are making guesses, they are great. There are only 3 more chapters that are written, the others are only outlined.

Chapter 15

Angie sat in the parking lot of Dukes Pool Hall, smoking a cigarette. She wasn't going in till they were all there. She also wanted them to get a couple drinks in them. She knew the ritual of the tea party. Shot, beer, shot, beer, etc. Give them 45 minutes after the last one arrived and they would be into the 2nd beer. Angie also knew that in wine there was truth.

A cab pulled up and Polly got out. Always responsible Polly Angie thought to herself, taking a cab here. She was the last to arrive, Carolyn and Sandy had gotten there about 5 minutes before. Angie had been in town for about 3 hours taking care of various things. She had met with the event planner, and then had sat in the truck and made phone calls and had responded to email. She had taken one of the trucks the boys had at the cabin and had left her Tahoe up there, she didn't want the women recognizing her vehicle in the parking lot of Duke's while she waited for them to arrive.

Angie looked at her watch, 2:45. She would give them till 3:30 before she went in. Till then she would sit outside and smoke a cigarette or 2 and finish up her emails. She had gotten the email from Bob and forwarded it to Juice earlier in the afternoon.

29 more minutes, that's all she had to wait.

Back at the cabin, Jax was meeting with Juice and Opie. Juice was filling him in on the sisters-in-law when Juice got the email from Angie. Juice opened the email and read through the documents sent from Bob.

"Well this is interesting, Matt and Sandy were the one's wanting to adopt. I would have thought that it was Mark and Carolyn. Which means,"

"Mark wanted a divorce. Any info about why?" Jax asked.

"No, only their financials, and their prenup. This is a good read though. Wonder if Angie wrote this?" Juice stated.

"No, she couldn't have. They got married before Angie was out of High school. Hell they had been married over 20 years. Wonder what was going on," Jax said.

"Well I would guess Carolyn is the one to ask," Jax said. "I am going to call Angel and tell her this stuff."

"Hey, where is Happy, he took out of here like a bat out of hell when you told him it was 1:30." Opie said to Juice.

"Man I do not know, said something about not tapping out." Juice said. "He went flying down the road like he was gonna miss his last meal."

"I know. Gonna have to ask Jax when he gets off the phone," Opie said.

"Ask Jax what?" Jax said as he walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Where Happy was going?" Juice and Opie said in unison.

"I don't know where, but I am pretty sure I know with whom." Jax said.

"Who's that?" Opie said.

"Maggie, that vet." Jax said.

"Nice," Juice said.

"I think we should go down to the tea party and watch what happens." Opie said.

"I agree," Jax said, "Come on Opie, let's get to Dukes."

3:30, Angie had waited long enough. She had been out of the truck the last 10 minutes pacing in the parking lot. Ever since Jax had called it was all she could do not to break the door down and beat the crap out of Carolyn. She had to calm down. She couldn't manipulate them and get the information she wanted if she were this upset.

Feeling like she was calm, she reached in the truck and grabbed her smokes. She locked the truck and slipped in the door. Inside, Dukes had not changed much since she had been gone. There had to be 10 pool tables, and as with any Friday, the Maroney women were in the corner, the far table. Angie walked up to the bar and gave a smile to Duke. She made the motion to be quiet, "Don't want them knowing I am here." She said to him as she took his outstretched hand.

"It's good to see you, Angie. Planning on joining them?" Duke said.

"Eventually. Do they still get loud so I can listen from here at the bar?"

"Of course, till about 4:30 when the place starts filling up, then they are the model of decorum. Good Maroney women." Duke said. "Why are you planning on eavesdropping?"

"Only for a little while." Angie said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Duke asked.

"You got an O'Douls?" Angie asked.

"Sure." Angie heard the women erupt in laughter, and she perked up.

"Can you believe her, she shows up after not being here all this time and what, we are supposed to what fall in line." Said Sandy. "And then MJ acts like she walks on water. Just like her Dad."

The women were playing pool, cut throat. As they talked they took turns shooting, and when not shooting, the other 2 women were busy drinking the beer in front of them. There were 6 empty shot classes on the table, and 3 empty beer bottles. The ladies were into round 2.

"And this charity thing Saturday. What is she expecting, a command performance by us? It's a week away and she hasn't even asked us about it. I got my invitation delivered to me. She couldn't even call." Carolyn said.

"Well we knew she would be back someday. What do we plan to do about it is a better question." Polly said.

"Well, I am going to tell her she can take her spoiled ass back to California. Her responsibility is to keep making money and make sure my check is there every month. Other than that I owe her nothing."

"Well make sure you tell her that when the biker isn't around. He and his friends might kill you and bury you somewhere in a shallow grave," Sandy said.

"Well you are the only one who has been out there, tell us about the biker?" Polly said.

"Well let me tell you, he definitely improves the view of the ranch I must say. But I wouldn't want to be in the room with him alone long. I think I saw a gun under that leather vest he was wearing." Sandy said.

"Really, and I hear he brought some friends. Did you see them?" Carolyn asked.

"Only from a distance. One looks like Grizzly Adams, one of them has a Mohawk and tats on his head, and the third, well let's just say I don't want to meet him in a dark alley." Sandy said.

"How can she drag that kind of riff raff into town. She always had something to say about what we did and how we presented ourselves, but then she shows up with that in tow, I mean really." Polly said.

"I know. I mean it was one thing to move away and go slumming, but we all know you go away for those kinds of things and when you come home it is back to the Maroney way."

"You three wouldn't know the real Maroney way if it came up and hit you in the face," Angie had heard enough, and decided it was time she joined the party.

"Angie!" they all said simultaneously.

"I still have an open invitation to this little tea party don't I?" Angie said. She had picked a pool cue on her way to the table."

"Why would you want to come? It's not like you are going to participate in the tea drinking," Sandy said.

"No, but the discussion was always so interesting. So you have something to tell me Carolyn?" Angie said.

"Yes, I do. Why don't you just go back to California? We were doing just fine with you out of town." Carolyn said.

"Well I am back because the Sheriff called. Seems they have a lead on who killed my brothers and father." Angie said. The women stood there staring at Angie.

"You mean our husbands." Polly said.

"Yes they were that too." Angie said. "Interesting though, y'all don't act like that much unless it suits you these days, except you Polly. But y'all never shy from being a Maroney when it comes time to cash those checks."

"Look Angie, you have control of everything, except how we spend our monthly money. If you don't like it, too bad." Carolyn said.

"No, I can't do much about how you spend your money, but I do have some questions for you." Angie snipped. "And you are going answer them right now."

"I don't answer to you, Miss High and Mighty, and even your biker can't make me answer your stupid questions," Sandy snipped.

"I don't need him to help me," Angie said. She made her way around the table. "Now sit down. Everyone in here does not need to hear our family business."

The ladies took a seat at the table. "Now, Polly, this won't take long. What do you plan to do with all the money you have invested?" Angie asked.

"It is for my kids. I know the money comes from the Maroney family. But in my own way if I set it aside and invest it, then when they inherit it will be from me." Polly said.

"Well, that is real nice. My only suggestion is you put it in a trust to protect it. I think that's great though." Angie said. She smiled at Polly and patted her hands as they sat on the table.

"Sweet Polly, always doing the good thing." Sandy sneered.

"Shut your mouth, Sandy." Angie snipped. "It would do you some good to learn a thing or two from her."

"Yes ma'am. Taking my place in line as told." Sandy said, taking a shot from the tray and downing it.

"Sandy, let's talk about you and your Cabana bill at the Club. Or the fact you haven't been home much in the last 6 months. Or wait, how about the 6 times the Sheriff came to your house to escort the man, or should I say men who MJ was fighting with away until you decided the club was a better place to bang your nightly pickup."

"That's none of your business," Sandy said. "I didn't want MJ fighting with the men I was seeing, so I got a cabana at the club. MJ is fine."

"He is, no thanks to you. You gave him a debit card with access to his trust fund income. You are lucky he is a good kid, or he could have had a field day." Angie said. "Then the minute you find out I am back you can't wait to dump him on me. Great mothering skills there." Angie was fuming. "With parenting skills like these, I can't wait to find out why you wanted to adopt a child."

"How do you know about that?" Sandy snipped.

"I know a lot, so you were trying to adopt?" Angie said.

"Yes, we were looking at becoming foster parents. Wanted to know about adopting a child who might be placed with us if that became an option." Sandy.

"Well glad that didn't ever happen, seeing how your parenting skills are." Angie stated.

"Look, none of my behaviors started till after Matt was gone," Sandy said, staring at Carolyn.

"Oh yes, let's not forget Carolyn. Mark wanted a divorce, want to tell me why? Does it have anything to do with the guy you are having breakfast with every 3 weeks at the W in Denver?" Angie asked as she turned to Carolyn.

"What David and I do is none of your business." Carolyn yelled.

"David who?" Angie yelled back.

"David Parker. And I don't owe you any explanation." Carolyn said.

Angie paused a moment, that was not the name she was expecting from Carolyn. "Wait, you and David Parker? He is doing business with Maroney Mining?" Angie said.

"I know, that's how we met," Carolyn snipped.

"So he used you to get information about Maroney Mining, nice. You are a whore and a traitor," Angie said.

Carolyn slapped Angie across the face. "You shut your mouth!"

Angie came up out of the chair and started to grab Carolyn. Just then, Jax pulled Angie off Carolyn. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Angel, enough." Jax said, taking a couple steps back he set Angie down on the ground, keeping hold of her at the waist. "Enough."

Opie had stepped in, putting himself right in front of Carolyn. "You don't want to do anything, now do you, miss?" Opie said, looking down at Carolyn. Carolyn simply nodded her head, sitting back down into the chair.

Jax put his hands on Angie's face and turned her to look at him. "Angel look at me, enough. You aren't going to get anywhere this way." Jax and Opie had been standing over by the bar watching the scene for a little while. As the women had gotten louder and louder, they had made their way toward them.

"It isn't going to do us any good to exchange insults with her," Jax whispered.

"Ok, I am ok," Angie said.

Jax and Opie pulled chairs up to the table. Jax sat between Carolyn and Angie. Opie sat between Sandy and Carolyn. "Now, I want to ask you some questions," Jax said.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Sandy spat.

"But it would be best if the three of you did," Opie said. He was leaning on his hands, his elbows on the table. The position was more than a little intimidating.

"What can you tell us about Randall Fahey?" When no one said anything, Jax said again, "What can any of you tell us about Randall Fahey?"

"I don't know that guy, never met him. Taggert asked me, the sheriff asked me, the answer is still the same, I don't know what he and Matt were meeting about?" Carolyn said.

"Never?" Jax said, raising his eyebrow.

"Never." Carolyn said.

"Don't look at me," Sandy said. "He never came looking for me."

Polly was sitting there very quiet, much like she always did. Angie looked over at her. Polly was playing with her drink napkin. "Polly do you know Randall Fahey?" Angie asked.

Polly just sat there, shaking her head yes.

"Polly who is this guy?" Angie said.

"He says he's a Maroney." Polly said.


	16. Chapter 16

Needed a little Happy and then the aftermath comes. Hope you enjoy.

Angie

Please review.

Chapter 16

"He says he's a what?" Angie spat.

"He says he is a Maroney." Polly said, no louder than she had the first time. The table was silent. Everyone stared at her, including Carolyn.

"How do you know this Polly?" Carolyn asked. "And why didn't you tell us you had talked to him?" she asked.

"Ladies, I do not think this is the place to have this conversation," Jax interjected. "Perhaps it would be better to continue this out at the ranch."

"I agree." Angie snapped. "Opie, would you drive these three out? They have been drinking."

Sandy began to protest, but Opie put his hand on her arm. "Not a problem Angie. We will be right behind you and Jax. Ladies I will bring you back in to your vehicles when we are done." Opie said.

Angie got up from the table, "We will see you out there." She turned and headed out the door. Jax nearly had to run to keep up with her. When she got outside, she stormed over to the truck and started to open the driver side door. Jax pinned her between himself and the door, not letting her open it.

"You are in no condition to drive either, Angel. Give me the keys." He whispered into her ear. He stroked her hair and slipped his other hand around her waist. They stood there for a moment, not saying a word, and finally she handed him the keys. He kissed the top of her head and reached and opened the door. Angie climbed in the truck and slid across the cab to the passenger side. Jax got in and started the truck. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the ranch.

They drove in silence for about 5 miles before Angie started to talk. "How in God's name could Polly believe something like that line of bullshit this guy is feeding her? I mean are you serious?"

Jax reached his hand over and laid it on her thigh, "I know it sounds farfetched, but we need to look at this calmly. Obviously Mark had made something of this, or he wouldn't have taken a meeting with this guy," he said.

"Maybe he didn't know what the meeting was about?" Angie stated.

"That could be true, but maybe he did. We cannot assume anything." Jax said calmly. He took out his phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Angie asked.

"I am calling Juice. We need that info on Fahey right now. And I need him to go find Happy. You wouldn't happen to know where Maggie might be right now would you?" Jax asked.

"Probably up in the pasture checking mamas near the cabin, Why?" Angie asked.

"I am pretty sure Hap went to see her." Jax looked over at her and smiled a little. "He took off right before Opie and I headed for town. Look Angel, we will get to the bottom of this."

"I know. I am going to call Peter, and then Taggert." Angie said.

"Why Taggert?" Jax asked.

"I want to know more about the encounter he had with him, and whether he had him checked out," Angie said.

Jax talked with Juice while Angie talked with Peter. Angie tried to raise Taggert on the phone but he was still out helping move the herd she assumed. She left him a message to call her. When Jax finished talking to Juice he flipped his phone shut and looked over to Angie. "Angel, what are you going to do if he is a Maroney?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Angie said as she leaned her head against the seat and lost herself in her own thoughts for the rest of the drive.

Happy had gotten to the meeting place with Maggie just as she was climbing over the pasture fence. She had decided Happy had either gotten busy or was not willing to ride a horse with her. When she heard the Harley pull up she turned around and smiled. She climbed back over the fence and walked toward the trailer hooked to her pickup.

"Sorry I am late, we got involved in something and I lost track of time," Happy said. "So is this my ride?"

"It is. Happy I would like you to meet Gizzy. Come on, if we get busy we will be done in about 2 hours." Maggie handed Happy the reins and she walked over to the pasture fence. "Go ahead and mount up, ride down there just a little and there is a gate, I will let you in. Maggie untied her horse Snickers from the fence post and mounted the animal.

Happy walked to the side of the animal and put his foot in the stirrup. He hadn't told Maggie, but he had spent his youth riding horses. Sure it had been 20 years since he had been on one, but isn't it like riding a bike? He swung up into the saddle and settled in. He followed Maggie down to the gate and Maggie let him into the pasture.

"You look pretty comfortable in that saddle, you have ridden before," Maggie said. Happy just smiled at her. "Well have you worked cattle before?"

"No, that I haven't done, but yeah I have ridden a horse or 2 in my life," Happy said.

"Ok, here are the basics. You want to move fairly slowly when you are around the cattle, let them think it is just the horse with no rider. We are going to check them all out, looking for irregularities. We are getting close to delivery date on most of these heifers, so we might have some newborns, but mostly we are looking to see if any are in distress."

"What does distressed look like?" Happy asked, his face a little scrunched.

"She will be down, and probably be breathing hard. She will also be bleeding. If we have to help her deliver hopefully we can load her up and take her to the barn, if not we will deliver up here.

"Help?" Happy asked?

"Yeah, help. Don't worry, I will do the work, you just let me know if you find one." Maggie said, smiling at Happy.

"Ok, let's get going," Happy said.

The two of them rode through the pasture slowly. Maggie got down twice, checking out a couple of heifers. They were so fat the just stood there and let her walk up to them. Suddenly Happy rode up over a small ridge and found a heifer lying on her side. He turned his horse and waved to get Maggie's attention. She rode over to him and saw the heifer. "She looks like she needs some help," Happy said.

"Maybe, definitely looks like she is ready to give birth, let's check her out, come on," Maggie said as she dismounted. Happy swung down from his horse and walked over to the heifer. "You go up to her head and I will check things out," Maggie said.

Happy knelt down by the animal as Maggie examined her. "Easy girl, let's see how you are doing." Maggie said. "Alright girl. Hey Hap, can you go get those chains from my horse, looks like we are going to have to help this along a little."

"Sure," He said. He walked over to the horse and returned with the pulling chains. Maggie took the chains and reached in and hooked the chains to the legs of the calf.

"Hold her head while I pull," Maggie said. Happy moved to the heifer's head and held the cow. Maggie stepped into the chains and started stepping back slowly, using her body weight to slowly pull the calf from its mother. Soon the calf emerged.

Maggie unhooked the chains and waited to see if the heifer started to clean the little bull calf. When the heifer moved and started to lick the calf clean, Maggie stepped back and pulled Happy with her. "Let's see if she takes care of him."

"That was amazing." Happy said, putting his arm around Maggie. "Do you have to do that a lot?"

"No, but mostly it is with first time mamas," she said. "Big calves for their first time and all."

"Well that was great. I have never seen anything like that." He leaned down and kissed Maggie gently. "You were amazing."

"Happy," she said, turning away. She didn't try to break from his arms, but something was bothering her.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. "It is just that I am covered in birthing fluids and cow shit. Not exactly the sexiest of things."

"I don't care," he said. Happy put his hand under her chin and tipped her face to look at him. "I think it is amazing what you do. And I don't give a crap what you are covered in." He leaned down and took her mouth in a slow gentle kiss. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She responded to his kiss and slipped her arms around his waist.

Just as Happy was tugging her shirt from her pants his phone began to ring. Happy broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He groaned as he reached in his pocket and took it out. He looked at the caller id, Juice. "What do you want you jackass." Happy continued to run his thumb over Maggie's cheek as he answered the phone.

"You need to get to the main house. Jax, Angie and Opie are on the way out with the Sisters-in-Law. Big blow up at the tea party. Polly says Fahey claims he is a Maroney." Juice finally stopped talking.

"Got it." Happy flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pants.

"You need to go, don't you?" Maggie said.

"I do. But I want to finish this." Happy said. "Soon." Happy kissed Maggie with an intensity he had not done before.

"Come by when you get done. My place is the cabin next to the birthing barn." Maggie said, tracing her hand from his ear to his chin.

"I will," Happy said. He kissed her again and then walked over to his horse. "Do you need any help before I leave?" He asked before he mounted.

"No, I will be fine. I do this by myself all the time. I will see you later." Maggie said.

"Yes, you will."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N First, my apologies for not updating. While my outline is good, this chapter just would not lay out well. Probably because it is "All talk" and no action. However it is crucial to the plot line.

Thanks for the reviews. We have hot adrenalin sex coming soon!!!

Chapter 17

By the time Angie and Jax had reached the ranch, Angie had calmed down, a little. She had heard from Peter, and from Juice. Juice had some information about Fahey and would meet her and Jax at the house. Peter however, was working on more information based on what Juice had learned and would call as soon as he knew anything. Angie and Jax had gotten a text from Opie, he was about 10 minutes behind them.

Angie got out of the truck and walked into the house. She headed straight to the den, Jax hot on her heels.

"Do you have a plan for when they get here?" Jax asked as he entered the room and walked over to the liquor cabinet in the room.

"Actually I do. The more I thought about what Polly and you said, the more I think Polly may have the answer and she just doesn't know it. The same may be true with Carolyn. I think we all may have the answers if we just sit down and put what we know together." Angie said.

"That may be true," Jax said. "But is you attack those 3 you won't get shit from them."

"I know. I think I am going to have to be the one to apologize to get any of them to talk. And as much as I HATE to say this, there is probably blame to go all around. Problem here is Sandy. I don't think she thinks she has anything to apologize for. I want to know about this God Damm Adoption!" Angie said.

"Angel, it may be personal. Did it ever occur to you that this is the reason why she has had so many problems dealing with MJ? She might feel very guilty about what she and Matt were planning to start doing right before Matt died." Jax said.

"SHE SHOULD," Angie screamed.

"Angel, it was their personal business. Do you think you might be a little one sided in your opinion here? Or that you have idealized your brothers in your memories of them?" Jax said. "I have a hard time believing they were saints."

"I don't believe that!" Angie spat.

"But sometimes you act like that, whether you say it or not. It's hard to live up to the mythical memory of a dead person." Jax said.

"Ok, maybe I have idealized them, just a tad bit." Angie said.

"Well if you have moved on from that dark time, don't you think they should be able to also?" He said. Jax picked up the drink he had poured himself and walked over to Angie who was leaning on the desk. "Look Angel, I am on your side, know that. But if we are going to get to the bottom of this, there have to be no illusions. You weren't the only one who lost. They did too." Jax tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

They heard the front door of the house open and the clicking of high heels headed toward the den. Carolyn, Polly and Sandy entered the room followed by Opie. Each of them walked in the room and stood in what could only be called defensive positions. Jax gave Angie a small smile and then leaned over and pecked her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Your move."

"Come on in, girls." Angie said, pushing herself off the desk. As the ladies made their way further into the room Angie gestured for them to sit down. Angie thought about sitting down at the chair behind the desk, but decided that would be intimidating, so she made her way to one of the chairs by the coffee table. "Let's sit down and talk about this." Angie added.

The ladies made their way to the sitting area and Opie headed over to the desk to join Jax. As the ladies sat down Angie took a deep breath and decided that she needed to go first, and starting off with an apology might be best.

"First, I am sorry about being so abrupt earlier," Angie said. "I am sure we can agree we want to know what happened and I have been pushing."

"That's Ok Angie, I understand I should have told you all a long." Polly started to say when Sandy cut her off.

"Polly you don't have to explain shit to her, she does not run your life." Sandy spat.

"Sandy, enough." Carolyn chimed in. Angie was somewhat surprised the Carolyn had come to her defense. "Angie is right; there is plenty of blame for all of us. If she is willing to accept her part, so am I."

Angie looked over at Carolyn and gave her a small smile and a nod, acknowledging what she had said. Looking back to Polly and calmed her voice and then started to speak. "Now Polly, what do you know about this Fahey character?"

"Well, he came to see Mason about 2 months before the accident," Polly started.

"Here at the ranch?" Angie asked. Angie was remembering that Mason, Polly and the boys were living at the ranch back then.

"No, at the office," Polly said. "At first he presented himself as a business person wanting to possibly invest here in Percy. Mason really seemed to like him."

"Well obviously that was a rouse to get close since he didn't set up a business. When did he tell you about being a Maroney?" Jax asked.

"Well, we had been to dinner a few times before the accident, you know the business kind, Mason, him, me. When I saw him at the funeral I thought it was nice but a little bit strange since they hadn't done any business yet. After I moved to town I saw him on the street and he started talking to me, then he called a few times, took me to coffee." Polly said.

"One night he walked me back home. We had gone down for some coffee, and suddenly I realized at 8 in the evening that I hadn't thought about Mason all day. It was the first day I hadn't thought about him all day. Suddenly I felt bad that I hadn't thought about him and I started crying. I apologized for my emotions. He said that was ok. In a way he envied me. He wished he had known his brother. I nearly passed out when he said it." Polly said.

"I can imagine," Sandy said. "How old is this Fahey guy?"

"I would say he is a little younger than Angie. Maybe 6 or 7 years younger." Polly said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jax got up and walked over. Opening the door, Jax found Happy standing on the other side of it. Jax let the man into the room and then walked back to the desk. The 3 women stared at Happy, and Sandy smiled just a bit as he strolled across the room to the desk, joining Opie and Jax.

"How does he think he is my brother?" Angie asked.

"He says his mother was a nurse. She helped take care of"

"Marilyn" Carolyn blurted out.

"Exactly," Polly said. "He said she left when she died. He doesn't think Bill even knew about him, that his mom was pregnant or that he even exists. His mom never talked about his dad, other than to say he was a good man who had suffered a great loss."

"Then how did he find out?" Sandy asked.

"He read her papers when she died he says," Polly answered.

"Ok, well at least that is plausible. I don't remember details about that time, other than a whole lot of sadness. I remember my dad trying hard to be positive around us." Angie said.

"I remember it. If she is his mom, she was a great lady. Tender and gentle. She was great with you and your brothers being in the room with your Mom. Your dad was so appreciative of her. It made it so your mom could stay here at the house till the end." Carolyn said.

"Do you think he could have cheated on your Mom?" Sandy asked.

"I would say no, but I was so little. I know Mom was sick for a long time. I would like to think he was faithful, but you never know." Angie said. Jax looked at her. He could tell this was weighing on her, like it was ruining all her childhood memories.

"Polly, what does he ask you about Mason?" Opie asked.

"That is what doesn't fit if he killed them. All he wants to see is pictures of Mason, of all of them really. He talks about wishing he had been able to know them, to get to spend time with them when he was little." Polly said.

"If that is what he wants so bad, why hasn't he tried to contact me?" Angie asked.

"He doesn't talk about you much. He seems more interested in the boys. It's like he was desperate to have had brothers and a Dad. He asks about you, but mostly he wants to know about the boys." Polly said.

"Why did he decide to meet his long lost family when he did?" Jax asked.

"His Mom had died. He found the paperwork about Bill Maroney and started piecing the timeline together." Polly said.

Just then Juice opened up the door and peeked in the room. Jax nodded to the man to join them, but Juice motioned for them to come out into the hallway. Jax motioned to Opie to stay and listen to the conversation, and he and Happy stepped out to talk to Juice.

"What is it?" Jax asked as he pulled the door shut.

"You are never going to believe this. Fahey's Mom, she was murdered. They haven't arrested the killer." Juice said.

"When?" Jax asked.

"About 2 ½ years ago," Juice said.

"Right before he showed up here," Happy said. "You said arrested, does that mean they have a suspect but can't pin it down?"

"Yeah, it does." Juice said.

"Well, spit it out," Jax said.

"Douglas Parker, David Parker's Dad." Juice said.

"You mean the father of the guy doing business with Maroney Mining and sleeping with Carolyn?" Jax asked.

"The very one." Juice said. "I sent this on to Peter, and he was going to get it to Steve at Maroney Mining."

"What kind of relationship did this Parker guy and Fahey's mom have?" Jax asked.

"She was his ex-wife. She had a restraining order on him. There are police reports for 5 or 6 years, in the late 90's. Looks like they split in '01, but the RO was in affect till the day she died." Juice said.

"That makes Parker and Fahey," Happy started.

"Step-brothers." Jax finished his sentence.

Jax thought for a moment and then looked at Juice. "You and Peter find out all you can about Doug and David Parker and their relationship."

"Will do," Juice said, and then he turned and left.

"You gonna tell them in there?" Hap nodded his head toward the closed door.

"No, think I will wait and tell Angel alone, but I need you to do something." Jax said. "Go talk to Taggert. He has been around here for 30 years. If Bill Maroney was screwing around on his wife, he would probably know. Talk to him Tonight, and be persuasive." Jax said.

"Got it," Happy said.

"Hey, one more thing, why do you think this guy only seems interested in knowing the Maroney men?" Jax asked.

"You know not much of this makes sense, yet. But my gut tells me because he already knows about the Maroney Woman." Happy said.

"Funny, that is what my gut tells me also." Jax said.


	18. Chapter 18 AN and Character Glossary

Ok, some of you said you needed a Character glossary, so here it is.

Also, I have reposted all the chapters, there needed to be some cleanup. I realized after rereading the posts, my typos could have been creating some story confusion.

Sorry, for this I am usually not this sloppy.

Angie

Chapter 18

Character Glossary

Ok, some of you said you needed a cheat sheet, so here it is.

Maroneys and Associates

Mark – Married to Carolyn. Had run Maroney Mining

Matt – Married to Sandy. Father of MJ. Had run the banks.

Mason – Married to Polly. Father of Thomas and Tracy. Had run MT Technologies

Bill – Father of the Maroney's

Marilyn – Mother of the Maroney's died of breast cancer when Angie was 8

Peter – Has run MT technologies since the accident

Steve – Has run Maroney Mining since the accident.

Taggert – Runs the ranch

Maggie – Veterinarian on the Ranch

Sheriff David Kearns – Mark's best friend and local sheriff

Suspects and the others

Randall Fahey – Claims to be a Maroney.

Fahey's mom (her name is Janice Fahey, went back to previous name after divorce)

David Parker – Currently doing business with Maroney Mining

Douglass Parker – David Parker's Dad

Garrett Thompson – Coach and potential new love interest of Polly's


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Here is some vital story info, and some good old fashioned sex. Hope you all enjoy. For those of you who are feeling a bit confused by the story, it is about to get very clear, for everyone. Who are the good guys and who are the bad guys.

Angie

Chapter 19

Happy headed out of the house through the kitchen. Standing on the back porch he saw all the hands leaving the barn. Making his way down there he figured he would find Taggert down there. When Happy spotted him he made his way through the barn and then walked up beside him. Happy placed his hand on his shoulder and got his attention.

"What?" Taggert snipped before he turned around. Obviously he was in a foul mood. "Oh, sorry. Thought you were one of these fools going to bother me some more."

"We need to talk, now." Happy said.

"Hold on, let me take care of a couple things, give me 5 minutes." Happy nodded and then stepped back, but he did not leave the barn, he wanted to keep his eyes on Taggert.

"You all get cleaned up, and head into town," Taggert told the ranch hands. "Johnson's Steak house has the back room waiting for us. I will be in as soon as I finish up a few things. Oh and no one drives home if you have been drinking. Remember that. Call a cab, call the ranch, something. Just don't drive."

There were nods and assurances from the men as they left the barn. Taggert walked over to the tack area and took off his chaps and hung them on the wall. He then made his way back to Happy, who was standing in the isle of the barn, leaning on a post.

"So what is so important you need to talk again today. It has been a long day and I am tired." Taggert said.

"Randall Fahey says he is a Maroney. Says his mom was Marilyn's nurse." Happy said.

"Janice Paulson? That is Fahey's mom. Well he never told me that." Taggert said. "Any of that."

"What exactly DID he tell you?" Happy asked.

"He said he had business to finish with Carolyn, was pretty adamant about it." Taggert said.

"Carolyn, not Polly." Happy said.

"No he never mentioned Polly. That would have raised my eyebrow faster than his interest in Carolyn. She is a little niave." Taggert said.

Happy nodded his head in agreement. "Did he tell you anything about what this business was?" Happy asked.

"No, just that it was important for her future." Taggert said.

"Well he has talked with Polly. Told her who he was. Has been asking about the boys and about Bill. Taggert, you were around when Marilyn was sick. Could Bill have had an affair with this Janice lady?"

"There is no could have about it, he did. I wouldn't call it an affair, though. More like a run in. It was right before Marilyn died, maybe 3 weeks or so. Everyone knew the score, we knew it wasn't going to be long." Taggert said. "It was real late at night; Bill was down in the barn. Janice went to talk to him about Marilyn. They would go down there to talk so the kids wouldn't hear them talking about Marilyn's condition."

"And it what, just happened?" Happy said.

"According to Bill that is about right. Janice came in, found him in tears. He was so distraught about how his kids were going to handle it, about how he was going to go on without her. She was trying to comfort him. Bill told me she tried to stop it when he kissed her, but.."

"Did he force himself on her?" Happy asked.

"No, not that way. She tried to tell him this was his emotions. He said he knew, but he needed to feel something that wasn't sadness and death." Taggert said. "She left the ranch a couple days after the funeral. She had stayed to help get the house back to some semblance of normalcy and to look after Angie a little for Bill."

"They seem to act differently after the encounter?" Happy inquired.

"No, not really. I think they both knew it was about Bill needing someone to take care of him if even for a short time." Taggert said.

"How do you know about this?" Happy said.

"Bill was my best friend. He told me about 2 months after the funeral. He was feeling guilty about cheating on Marilyn. He never had, till right at the end. It was killing him. It was right after Carolyn and Mark got engaged. He was trying to decide if he should tell Mark." Taggert reflected.

"Did he eventually tell Mark?" Happy asked.

"No. But now I wonder if he should have." Taggert asked.

"Anything else you can think of?" Happy asked.

"No, not right now. But let me do some thinking, maybe there is something else I thought was insignificant." Taggert said.

Happy extended his hand and shook Taggert's hand. "Thanks." Happy turned and left the barn. As he emerged he looked over at the cabin next to the birthing barn. There was a light on, but so were the lights at the birthing barn. Happy took out his phone and called Juice. He was pretty sure the meeting was still going on with the women and he wanted to relay what he learned to someone.

After he was done talking to Juice, Happy made his way toward the barn. He looked inside the barn and saw MJ working hard. He noticed the bedding in the med area, MJ was planning on spending the night. He opened the door and walked into the barn.

"Hey Happy, she isn't here." MJ said.

"Who isn't here?" Happy said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Maggie. She went back to her place about 10 minutes ago. I am on barn duty tonight. I got the full setup. Cot, bottles, Ipod, I am ready to go." MJ said.

"I see that. So you are in charge of the babies tonight, and the want to be babies," Happy said as he gestured to the pregnant heifers. "What makes you think I am looking for Maggie anyway?"

"I am 15 Happy, not 5. I am not blind." MJ said, half laughing.

"Well I just saw the light, wanted to check in." Happy said as he stepped out the barn door. "Have a good night MJ"

"You to, Happy." MJ said with a snicker in his voice.

'God that kid is perceptive' Happy thought to himself as he turned and looked at her cabin. He started walking toward Maggie's place.

Happy stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door. Maggie came to the door and found Happy leaning on the door frame. "Hey there," she said, leaning against the door frame also.

"You told me to stop by when I was done ." Happy said as he raised his hand and traced the line of her jaw.

"I did, didn't I? I was just getting ready to shower. I smell like cow shit." Maggie said. Her hand was slowing working its way from his belt up his stomach to his chest.

"Told you I don't care about that," Happy said, moving his hand around to her neck and slowly pulling her close to him.

"I know you did, but I do. Can you give me a few minutes?" Maggie asked. Her hand was up around Happy's neck and she was tracing his tattoo with her finger.

"No, but if you must, I could always join you." Happy dipped his head and captured Maggie's lips in a passionate kiss. Maggie responded, wrapping her arms around Happy's neck and pulling herself to him.

They kissed for several minutes, Happy stroking her back and slowly pushing her into the cabin, closing the door with his foot. Happy had walked her till she was against the wall, and now he was pushed flush against her, he knee rubbing between her legs.

Slowly she broke the kiss and leaned her head into his chest, "Happy, I really need to shower, I can smell myself." She looked up at him. Taking his hand, she led him to the kitchen. Taking out a beer from the fridge, she handed it to him. "Give me 10 minutes and I promise we can pick this back up."

"I could come help?' Happy said.

"Maybe after, but I really don't want the first time to be in the shower," Maggie said. "And I don't know about you, but I know me. If we get naked,"

"Got it, and I have to agree. Hurry up though, I might not make 10 minutes." Happy kissed her gently, and then smacked her on the ass playfully as she scampered off to bathroom. Happy turned and picked up the beer. He looked around the cabin, it was small, but nice for one person. He went over to the door and took off his boots and socks. He hung his cut over the chair back in the kitchen and his gun holster too. He heard the water running and could hear Maggie singing in the shower. She was pretty good, but weren't we all in the shower.

When Happy heard the water turn off he turned and seriously considered kicking the door to the bathroom down to get to her, but he waited. About 2 minutes later she walked out, her hair combed, long and wet against her back, and she was wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Hope you don't think this is cheesy, but I didn't see much reason to get dressed." Maggie said as she reached up and took her hair and twisted it, trying to ring out the water.

"No, not at all," Happy said as he sat down the beer and made his way to her. He slid his arms under hers and pulled her to him. Her arms instinctively went around his neck, and he kissed her with a gentle pressure but an underlying passion. As he kissed her she began to run her hands across his bald head, sending quivers down his back. "Where?" Happy muttered as he broke from the kiss and began to move his lips from her ear to her collar bone.

Maggie pointed to the door of her bedroom. Happy moved his hands to her ass and pulled her up, taking her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck. He walked them into the bedroom and over to the bed. He gently set Maggie down and moved his hands up her body, pulling on the towel. It fell to the ground in a pool at her feet. Maggie slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and started to lift it as Happy reached over his head and pulled his shirt off. Maggie pressed her hands to his chest and gently kissed his hard body. Happy moved his hands to her hair and stroked the wet mane. He wove his fingers through it and sucked in a breath as Maggie moved to his nipple and began to suck it and bite it ever so gently.

Maggie's hands moved down his stomach to his belt and undid the buckle. She unsnapped his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. She pushed his pants over his hips and they slid down his legs to a puddle he stepped out of. She pushed his boxers down to. Both completely naked, Happy scooped Maggie up in his arms and crawled onto the bed. He laid Maggie in the middle of the bed and then crawled on top of her. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed them wide with his knees. He hovered over her, kissing her hard and passionately, and then moving to her ear, where he nibbled and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I promise to do all kinds of wonderful things to you, but right now.."

"Jesus, Happy, Now," she begged. Her hands were sliding down his front headed for his shaft. Happy took the hint and slid into her. She moaned when he did, digging her nails into his side. He paused for a moment, looking down at her to make sure she was ok. She rocked her body against his after a moment and Happy began to match her movements. They picked up a fast pace and soon Maggie was screaming his name. He felt her quivering, and Happy thrust into her exploding inside her. He collapsed on top of her, feeling her bite his shoulder as he ground into her one last time.

Happy slid off her and pulled her into him. He kissed her shoulder as he felt her back relax into his chest. She stroked his arm wrapped around her stomach. "Maggie, that was." Happy was struggling with the words. Sure he had taken a woman like that before, but not a woman like Maggie.

"Yeah, it was. Guess that's what we get for making each other wait so long." She rolled over in his arms. "You eat supper yet?"

"No, you?" Happy said.

"No. You stay put. I will be right back." Maggie slipped out of the bed and slipped on Happy's shirt. "If you are going to do wonderful things, you are going to need nourishment."

Happy reached up and took her hand, pulling her down onto the bed. "I know exactly where to find nourishment, sweetheart!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Ok this is long so hope you enjoy. Character not so you don't have to go digging. Back a few chapter I had talked about Polly starting to date the high school coach, his name is Garrett Thompson. I will add him to the character list in chapter 18.

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this.

Angie

Chapter 20

Jax had felt his phone vibrate indicating he had a text. Opening it he read the message. 'Hap called, gave me the 411 from Taggert. Call when you can, Juice' Jax flipped the phone closed.

The Maroney women were starting to wind down their conversation. They hadn't come to any conclusions, but they did have a lot more information. Jax hadn't told them what Juice had told him, he was waiting to tell Angie in private. While it seemed she was beginning to get along more with these women, he wanted to keep things close to the vest for now.

"Ok, well for now, let's just operate as business as usual." Angie said to the ladies. "Polly, if he contacts you, keep talking to him. And let's all keep up our regular routines. Next Saturday is the Charity event. I know I didn't include you all in the planning, but let's change that. Let's put on a united front at the event. Perhaps we can unnerve who is responsible."

"Do you think the person will be there?" Sandy asked.

"I do." Angie said.

"I think that would be great," Carolyn said. "What do you need help with?"

"Well the event planners are handling most of the things, but let's make sure the guest list is complete." Angie said. "Polly, make sure Randall gets an invitation and comes. I assume however that Garrett will be your date. Carolyn, invite David. Sandy, do you have someone to escort you?"

"I do. Thanks, but MJ probably won't want me to have a date." Sandy said.

"You are wrong about that, I think." Jax chimed in, making the ladies look over at him. "I think he just wants you to settle on a single man who treats you well. He seems to be pretty protective of you."

"Well, then I will select better in the future," Sandy said. "Thanks for that information."

"Alright then. One other thing. Everyone in town thinks we don't get along. Including whoever is responsible for this. We should probably keep that rouse up in public till Saturday. No sense tipping our hat till the event."

"Agreed," Carolyn said. With that the ladies got up and headed toward the door. They all said their goodbyes, and while there was not any hugging the tension between the Maroney women was decidedly less. Opie left with the women to drive them back to town. Jax told Opie he would see him in the morning.

After the women left Angie stood there, trying to process everything she heard. She looked at Jax, and suddenly she realized, he had more to tell her. "What is it?" Suddenly she remembered Juice had stuck his head in earlier. "What did Juice have to tell you?"

Jax walked up to her and put his arms around her. "In a minute, Angel." Jax leaned in and gently kissed her. "I want to tell you I am impressed. When we left town I wasn't so sure you weren't going to put a bullet in one or more of them." He kissed her again, gently with love and tenderness. "You were great."

Angie had slid her arm around Jax's waist and stood there. She had been so strong facing her sisters-in-law, but now she just wanted Jax to hold her. She laid her head on Jax's shoulder after the kiss and he stroked her back. "It was hard not to at first," she whispered. "You were right. They have lost just as much as I have." Jax continued to rub her back as they stood there in silence for a few moments. Slowly Angie raised her head from his shoulder. She looked into Jax's eyes and then gently brushed his lips. Smiling as she pulled away she whispered, "Now what did Juice have to say?"

"Well, he found out some things about Randall Fahey's mom. Seems she was murdered about 2 ½ years ago. They haven't arrested her killer but they suspect it was Douglas Parker, David Parker's father." Jax said

"You have got to be kidding? This sounds like a god damn soap opera. What kind of fucked up relationship do they have?" Angie asked.

"Janice was married to Douglas Parker in the 90's. Juice didn't go into details, but it sounds like it was a violent relationship. RO till the day she died." Jax said.

"Nice." Angie said. "So Fahey and David Parker were step brothers. I wonder if Carolyn and Polly know this?"

"I wondered that too, but I wasn't ready to drop that tonight till I talked to you." Jax said.

"I agree with that thinking," Angie said. "So what was the text about?"

"Well, I sent Happy to find Taggert. I figured if anyone knew if there was an affair between your Dad and Janice it would be him." Jax said. "Text was from Juice. Happy called him and told him what Taggert said."

"Where is Happy?" Angie said.

Jax just smiled. "Well, he took off this afternoon like a bat out of hell to meet someone when we were up at the cabin. I saw his bike parked next to Maggie's truck on the road on my way to town. I haven't heard his bike pull out tonight so I would guess.."

"Got it." Angie said. "Good for them. She might be good for him, from what I have seen so far."

"Well I know he certainly has it for her, he stares at her like a love sick puppy." Jax said.

"You saw that too," Angie said.

"Yeah I did." Jax said. "But enough about Happy, let's call Juice and find out what Happy told him."

"I agree," Angie said, kissing Jax on the cheek.

Angie walked over to the desk and dialed Juice's number on the phone on the desk. She hit the speaker phone button on the phone and she and Jax waited for Juice to pick up. "Hello," Juice said.

"Hey Juice," Jax said as he walked over to Angie at the desk and slid his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest. "What did Happy tell you?"

"Well he talked to Taggert. Taggert confirmed the affair. Said it was right at the end before Angie's Mom died and that Angie's Dad was feeling real guilty about it after her Mom died. Almost told Mark about it after he got engaged to Carolyn." Juice said.

"Really, did Taggert say if Dad knew about Fahey?" Angie asked.

"Oh hey Angie," Juice said, a little surprised she was on the conversation also, and a little relieved he had said the first part nicely, he could have worded it much more crudely. "No he didn't seem to know about the kid. Was surprised Happy said when he told him who Fahey said was his mother was."

"What about Carolyn and Polly?" Jax asked.

"Taggert said he only asked about Carolyn. Said if he had mentioned Polly that would have perked his ears up, what with how niave Polly is and such. Didn't tell Taggert what his business was except that it was important to Carolyn's future. Seemed pretty adamant about it."

"What did Taggert have to say about the Douglas connection?" Angie asked.

"Nothing, Happy didn't mention that." Juice said.

"He and I discussed that, decided to keep that from him for now, gauge what Taggert tells us before we reveal it all to him," Jax interjected. "

"Probably a good idea." Juice said. "Hey where is Happy?"

"Busy, we think." Jax said.

"Getting some," Juice said.

"Enough you two. You are worse than teenage girls. Happy say anything else?" Angie asked.

"Nope that was it." Juice said.

"Alright. Opie should be back up there in a while. We will talk in the morning. Thanks Juice." Angie said.

"Thanks Juice." Jax said.

"Night you two." Juice said, and hung up the phone.

Jax leaned against the desk, pulling Angie with him. She tipped her head back and rested it on his shoulder as her arms laid on top of Jax's arms which were around her waist. They just stayed there for a few moments. Jax knew Angie was processing what Juice had said, and he waited for her to speak.

"So, I have a little brother." Angie said.

"Looks like it," Jax said. "How do you feel about that Angel?"

"I guess that depends," Angie said.

"On what?" Jax asked.

"On if he is the son of a bitch who killed my family." Angie said. She leaned forward and left Jax's embrace.

Jax looked at her. He knew this emotion from her, she was angry. No she was more than angry. Angie walked around the room, looking at things, sliding her hand over items that lay on the desk, the tables, the shelves. He could tell she was thinking about her past, about how tonight's revelations had forever altered some of her childhood memories. It was changing how she looked at people in her past, about her perception of people. It was changing how she remembered things.

Suddenly Angie picked up the marble horse that was sitting on the sofa table and flung it across the room at the bookcase. "That son of a bitch," Angie screamed. Jax ducked at first not knowing where the item was headed, but when it wasn't headed toward him he reacted next by rushing to her and gathering her in his arms. She was shaking she was so angry. When Jax got to her she had her second item in hand and was getting ready to toss it across the room.

"Hey you don't really want to do that," Jax whispered in her ear, holding her arms down to her side. She struggled against him, her anger still raging. "Come on Angel, let it out," Jax whispered as Angie continued to fight against Jax holding her. Soon her struggle turned to tears and Angie fell limp into Jax's embrace. He lowered them to the floor and held her in his arms as she cried in his arms.

"How, c-could he d-do that t-to her J-Jax," she sobbed. Jax just held her stroking her dark red hair and holding her tight to his chest.

"Angel I don't know. I doubt he did it on purpose. Shh.." Jax rocked Angie and held her.

"Oh God Jax. Now every time I think of my Dad I wonder if the memory of him letting me do something was because of guilt." Angie spat out between tears.

"Do you really think that?" Jax said, almost with a smile. From the stories he had heard, Bill Maroney had been a great parent. Strict but fair, and he had raised great kids.

"No, but now I don't know. But what if because didn't acknowledge one of his kids he got killed, and so did his sons?" Angie started sobbing again.

"Shh, there, there Angel. It's going to be ok." Jax said. Angie sobbed for some time, the tears slowly subsiding. Jax just sat there on the floor holding his Angel. She seemed so fragile. This was probably the most vulnerable he had ever seen her in all the time they had known each other. Jax had known in the back his mind when they left Charming this moment might come. The moment when the all pulled together Angie Maroney couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore. Jax was just so glad he had been here for his Angel.

Jax noticed her breathing had finally become slow and steady. He had been stroking her hair this whole time and he looked down to find her asleep in his arms. Jax remembered briefly the fact that Angie and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Smiling, Jax slowly slid Angie into his arms to pick her up. Angie curled to his chest, and Jax made his way to their bedroom. Jax laid Angie on the chaise. He went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Coming back to Angie he took off her shoes and then scooped her up in his arms. He took her to the bed and gently laid her in bed. Pulling the covers over her he kissed her on the forehead. He wrote her a note and left it on the nightstand, just in case she woke up, but didn't figure she would.

Jax made his way out of the house through the kitchen. He looked down toward the birthing barn. He saw the lights on in the little cabin next door. God he hated doing this to Happy, but they needed to talk. Jax made his way down to the cabin. Stepping up on the porch Jax knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck could that be," Happy groaned. Happy was laying on his back and Maggie was tucked in tight to his side. He was drawing circles on her back, and there was a small towel laying on his chest with a plate of meat and cheese on the towel. Maggie was reaching up from her place at Happy's side and feeding him, and then he would put some food in her mouth. They were talking randomly about all kinds of things.

"It could be MJ, I better get it. Don't want him knowing you are here." Maggie said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I stuck my head in there first. I didn't even say anything and he said. 'She already left.'" That kid is smart." Happy said.

"Well, I better see what he wants." Maggie said. Maggie rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe from the peg she kept it on. Before she left the room she leaned over and kissed Happy gently on the lips. "I will try to be quick." She smiled as she left.

Maggie was a little surprised when she opened the door and found Jax standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised.

"Well I am sorry to do this, but is Happy around?" Jax said.

"Yeah, just a minute. Come on in." Maggie jestured for Jax to come in. "Let me go get him." Maggie turned around and headed for the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and stepped into the room.

"You got to go?" Happy asked as Maggie made her way over to the bed.

"No, you do. Jax is out in the other room. He is looking for you." Maggie said. Happy got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor pulling them on quickly. He started to head for the door when he turned around and looked at her.

"I had a great time sweetheart," Happy said. Maggie got up from the bed and made her way toward him.

"Me too," She said. Happy laced his fingers into her hair and tipped her head up. Taking her lips with his he gave her a deep long passionate kiss.

"I don't know what is next with this but," Happy said as he rested his head on hers. "But I hope there is more."

"Me too." Maggie said. With that Happy opened the door as he grabbed Maggie's hand and they walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Jax, what is up?" Happy said.

"Need to talk about what happened tonight." Jax said. Jax nodded to the front door of the cabin and Happy headed that way. He turned and looked at Maggie and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go of it. Jax and Happy made their way out of the cabin and stood out in the cool air. Each of them lit up a cigarette as they walked a bit, when they were off the porch of the cabin they stopped and turned to start their conversation.

"Sorry about interrupting that," Jax said, motioning toward Maggie's place.

"It's ok. I am pretty sure there is going to be another time," Happy said. "So how's Angie?"

"She's a mess. Cried herself to sleep. Man I have never seen her this fragile, it is a little scary." Jax said.

"You think she will be ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, she will. She is just having to reconcile some memories with some realities. Pedestals." Jax said.

"Yeah, sucks when people fall from them." Happy said.

"So, I need someone who is not emotionally involved in this to help me piece some of this together." Jax said to his friend.

"Ok, shoot," Happy said, leaning against a horse tying stand. He took a drag and waited for Jax to start.

"Well here is the theory I have come up with, see if you can shoot some holes in it." Jax started. "I think Fahey came here because of the Douglas's. They were after all responsible for his Mother's death. He was probably trying to find a way to find a way to approach Bill and the boys but was scared for some reason, probably still is." Jax paused.

Jax continued. "I think David Parker had worked his way into working with Maroney Mining. I think he and his Dad knew about Janice's relationship to Bill and they were planning to use that in some type of scam. Janice found out about it and that is why she is dead. Fahey found out about it after her death and came here, but before Fahey could tell Bill anything, the Parker's killed the boys."

"But why hasn't Fahey come forward since then?" Happy asked.

"I think he has. I think he is responsible for the new evidence." Jax stated. "In the file we saw at the sheriff it said the tip was anonymous. I think Fahey has gone to the cops with what he knows."

"So what about Carolyn and David Parker?" Happy asked.

"Well I want to hope he is using her, but I am remaining cautious about that. I think Douglas Parker is the mastermind here though." Jax said.

"So why do you think they haven't gone after Angie?" Happy asked.

"Remember that gut feeling we both had. I think the plan had been to avoid Angie since they hatched whatever their plan was back 2 years ago. Remember Angie wasn't working in the family business back then. She was at the law firm. I think they have been trying to figure out how to get around her all along." Jax said.

"Well I know I certainly would, if I were in business." Happy said.

"Exactly. Here is the thing. I don't think their little scam is done or David Parker would have dropped Carolyn. That is assuming she in not in on it. We need to get these people to show their hand." Jax commented.

"How do you plan to do that." Happy said.

"Well Angie will have to help with the specifics, but the best way to do that is to poke them, in the wallet." Jax said.

"This will make Angie front and center as a target, you know that. If our suspicions are right, these guys won't hesitate to go after her." Happy said. "You ok with that?"

"Well that was Angie's plan all along. That is what the charity shin dig is for." Jax said.

"Not what I asked," Happy said. "You ok with this?"

"I can't stop her, no matter how much I want to protect her. This is her fight. I can watch out for her all I want, and do everything I can to protect her, but she is in this all the way even if she is not in any condition to handle it right now. Just means I have to be on guard even more." Jax said.

"Just know you aren't the only one watching," Happy said as he put out his cigarette.

"I know, Thanks." Jax said. He put his hand on Happy's shoulder and continued, "So, you and the vet?"

"Yeah, me and the vet." Happy said.

"Well, I am going to get back to Angel, you have fun," Jax said as he gripped his friend's shoulder and then turned to head up to the house. Happy turned and headed back to Maggie's cabin. Suddenly he stopped, he thought he heard something. Looking toward the birthing barn he wondered to himself if the noise he had just heard was the door to the barn. 'That kid, shit.' Happy thought to himself. 'Jax and I are going to have to talk to him tomorrow." Happy opened the door to Maggie's and stepped back in. He took his boots off at the door and made his way to the bedroom.

Happy opened the door and saw Maggie asleep on the bed. Happy removed his clothes as he made his way to the bed and slipped in beside her. He pulled her to him and she curled up into his arm. Happy laid there a while, stroking her hair and thinking about what Jax had said. Finally he drifted off, content.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Ok, so I have been a little MIA. Sorry for the long delay. Personal things. Here is the next installment. I have gotten the mojo back I think. I hope you like and oh, I don't own SOA.

Chapter 21

It had been 4 days since the tea party and things were moving along quite nicely. Sandy had called on Saturday afternoon and asked if MJ wanted to go to brunch with her on Sunday. She assured him it was not to the Country Club and he had agreed to join her. It was going to take them time to heal the wounds, but this was a good first step.

Angie had taken off on Saturday afternoon and had ridden up into the high country of the ranch. When she had been gone for 5 hours, Jax had started to get worried. Taggert assured him she knew what she was doing. Jax had sat and waited for her in the barn till almost 9 pm. Angie had come riding in just then and while Jax was upset she had taken off, he understood she needed to handle this in her own way. The night before he had made sure she knew he loved her and was there for her, and now it was up to her to let him know what she needed. That didn't mean he wasn't keeping a watchful eye on her.

Polly had contacted Randall Fahey and made sure he was invited to the Hoedown. He had resisted at first, but Polly was convincing in her naive way that this would give him an opportunity to hear stories about Bill and the boys from someone other than her. She had carefully not included the Parkers' names when he asked who would be there, and Polly had assured him the party was going to be so big if he wanted to avoid Angie he could. In the end, he seemed to be excited for the opportunity to meet some more people who knew the Maroneys and said he would be there.

Carolyn simply contacted David and asked if he had received an invitation. Of course he said he had and Carolyn suggested they attend together. David was reluctant, and eventually said it he was going to have to arrive late. Carolyn told him she would meet him there and he decided that would be good. He however, was very adamant they appear friendly, but not involved. Carolyn agreed, as it seemed important to getting him to agree to come.

Angie needed Peter at MT Technologies to get Douglas Parker to the party. Juice and Peter had finally dug up some information on Douglas Parker that might be useful. He had been in business for many years in quartz mining. While this was something Maroney Mining had not worked in before, it started a chain of clues that had led Juice and Peter to something they thought would work as a carrot to get him to come. Seems old Mr. Parker had a thing for vintage cars. He had bought several rare cars over the last 5 years. Included in the purchases had been a 1970 Barracuda. Someone with that taste in cars might be willing to loan his out for a private car show, one raising money for a charity. Steve at Maroney Mining had called David Parker and asked about his Dad's car being in the show.

Angie contacted the event planner and had her arrange for several other vintage cars to be on display at the hoedown. Rare, classic cars from private collections, and Angie had to cash in a few favors to get them all there. With this new 'attraction' and Douglas Parker participating in the show, the stage was set for the hoedown.

Tuesday afternoon found Happy and Jax talking quietly. They were waiting for MJ to get back from school so they could talk to him. They hadn't really gotten a chance to let him know what had been going on regarding the explosion. Happy had told Jax about thinking MJ had heard them talking outside the birthing barn, but so many things had come up that Jax hadn't been able to get some time to talk to MJ. Jax and Happy had decided they needed to take care of this now, before things got too chaotic before the hoedown.

MJ pulled up to the house in the pickup he had driven to school. Being out at the ranch meant MJ could drive to school even though he only had a learner's permit. When he pulled up and parked in the drive he saw Jax and Happy's Harleys sitting there. MJ hopped out of the truck and headed into the house to change. He didn't know what his chores would be today, but he was sure someone had left him a list.

When MJ walked in the back door he found Jax and Happy at the table. "Hey," MJ said as he made his way through the kitchen. He picked up a cookie from the cooling racks Pricilla had put them on and was headed toward his room. "Pricilla, do you have my chore list?" MJ asked before he went to change.

"No, I do not. Talk to those two," Pricilla said. MJ turned and looked at Jax and Happy. "So what is on my chore list?" MJ asked as he dropped his books on the table and sat down next to Jax.

"No chores today," Jax said. "But you do have some stuff to do. Go get changed and meet us out by the truck."

"Where are we going?" MJ asked as he gathered his things.

"Nowhere you need to get all fancied up for. Regular work clothes are fine." Jax said.

"Ok, I will be back down in a few." MJ said and with that he bolted out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"You sure about this Jax?" Happy asked.

"Look, I am as sure as I can be. But let's not tell Angel till we get back," Jax said.

"Agreed. And I was just along for the ride if she asks." Happy said as he got up from the table and headed out to the truck.

The three of them had driven for a little while up into the mountains of the ranch. Jax knew where he was going, but he didn't know if MJ knew where they were. He assumed so, but it had been a while and he wasn't sure how secretive Angie had kept her Mom's cabin.

"Hey, we are heading up to Grandma's," MJ said. "You know I haven't been up there since I was real little. Dad always said that was Aunt Angie's special place and we weren't to go there unless we were with her."

"Yeah, well I sort of have an in with her. Kind of gives me permission. Besides we aren't going in the cabin, just up to an area around the cabin." Jax said.

"Jax, have you been up here before?" MJ asked.

"I have. I came out and stayed with your Aunt several years ago. Needed some time to think about things, put them into perspective. I stayed at the cabin, and Angel would come up and visit when she could. I am not sure, but I think Taggert was the only one who knew I was here. She kept if from even her Dad." Jax said as he thought back on the time he had spent there.

"Wow, I didn't think Aunt Angie kept anything from Grandpa," MJ said, impressed by how important Jax must have always been to his Aunt. "So what are we going to do up here?" MJ asked.

"Well, don't tell your aunt or your mother, but we are going to shoot some things." Jax said. He looked over at Happy and Happy was all smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah, figured it was time to let out a little aggression, and wondered what kind of shot you might be." Happy added.

"Well, not as good as I used to be. I bet Grandpa and me shot at least 3 times a week. Sometimes we hunted, sometimes we just shot targets. But as you can guess, not in Mom's approved list of activities for me." MJ said.

"Well I am not planning to tell, are you?" Jax said as he looked at MJ in the rear view mirror and gave him a wink.

"She won't hear it from me," MJ said. "But what are we going to shoot at? And what are we going to shoot with?" MJ said, looking around the vehicle for a hunting rifle or shotgun. "Wait, can I shoot your Beretta?" MJ asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Trust me MJ we have plenty to shoot with, and yes you can shoot the Beretta." Jax said.

Jax pulled up to the cabin and the three of them got out of the pickup. Going to the back of the truck, Happy dropped the tailgate of the truck and slid the gun case to the end. Opening it he revealed the weaponry they had brought. Inside were 3 12 gage shotguns. MJ looked down at one of them in particular and slowly ran his hand up it. It was a Savage 311 side by side, and MJ knew whose gun it was. "Where did you get these?" MJ asked.

"From the study," Jax said. "Recognize them do you?"

"Yeah, this one is Grandpa's. And this one," MJ said, as he moved his hand to the Browning, "This one is Uncle Mason's."

"I think this other Savage is Angie's. She used to talk about it all the time." Jax commented.

"She doesn't know you took them?" MJ asked.

"No, but she will be fine with it. Come on; let's see what kind of shot you are." Jax said.

Each of them picked up a gun and Jax directed them behind the house. He took them to the clearing where he and Angie had shot all those years ago. They lined up some hedge apples and some other natural targets and then each of them took turns shooting. After several rounds with the shotguns Happy and Jax took out their handguns and took several more rounds of practice. Jax let MJ shoot his Beretta and then Happy even let MJ shoot his Glock.

When they had shot all the ammunition they had brought except a full clip for each handgun they began to make their way back to the truck. Jax decided this was probably a good time to start the conversation. "So, how was your evening the other night on bottle duty?"

"Not too eventful," MJ said.

"Didn't have anything unexpected happen?" Happy asked.

"No not really, just some bawling calves." MJ said.

"Didn't hear anything unusual?" Jax asked.

"Not really," MJ said. He didn't look at either of the two, but down at the dirt as they walked toward the truck.

"So you didn't hear Jax and me talking outside the birthing barn?" Happy said as he put his hand on MJ's shoulder, stopping his forward motion.

"Well, I didn't hear all of it," MJ said. He stopped and turned and faced the two of them.

"Thought we had a deal," Jax said. "You were going to stay out of it and trust me to keep you informed."

"Yeah well, I have been waiting to be informed. My Mom and my Aunts show up out at the ranch and you don't tell me shit." MJ spat. He was calm, but forceful.

"Hey, we have been a little busy, what do you think this little shooting adventure was for? We came up here to fill you in. But if you can't be trusted," Jax said.

"Hey I can be trusted. I haven't done shit about what I overheard. I even saw that little pipsqueak Fahey in town today and didn't do shit. And man did I want to." MJ said.

"Wait, you saw him?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, on Main Street, coming out of the Sheriff's office," MJ said.

"And were you going to tell us that," Happy said.

"Well yeah, when you decided to tell me anything," MJ said.

"Ok, fair enough." Jax said. "How about we compare notes? How much did you hear Friday night?"

"Most of it, but I don't understand it. Why is Aunt Angie so upset about Fahey? How is he tied to Dad's death?" MJ asked.

"Well, it is kind of a long story," Jax said. "Here sit down, I will tell you." The three of them walked over to the porch of the cabin and sat down. Jax began to tell MJ the story of Fahey's mom and his Grandpa, how Randall Fahey was most likely his uncle, about the Parkers and how they suspected they were responsible for killing the Maroney men. Happy observed MJ as Jax talked, he could see the anger boiling in the young man, a slow, rising anger. When Jax had finished telling him about the situation the two men waited for MJ to react.

"So, do Aunt Polly, Aunt Carolyn and my Mom know about all of this?" MJ asked.

"Not everything. We haven't told them the relationship between Parker and Fahey. If Aunt Carolyn is part of it, we don't want her tipping our hand about what we know." Happy said.

"You know Aunt Polly can't be part of this, she is too naïve. I don't believe Mom is part of it either. None of these men have even been on the radar at our place as far as I know and I have been keeping pretty good tabs on Mom's activities, even though she doesn't know that. But Aunt Carolyn, man I don't know. I knew there was a man she was seeing. I can't believe she would betray Uncle Mark though." MJ said.

"Did you know Uncle Mark wanted a divorce?" Jax asked.

"I knew they weren't happy. Hadn't been since the whole baby thing," MJ said.

"What baby thing?" Jax asked.

"They were looking for a surrogate to carry a baby for them, but they couldn't find one. In the end they just gave up. I think Uncle Mark wanted a baby way more than Aunt Carolyn ever did. No that is probably not right. I think Aunt Carolyn just couldn't go through any more disappointment." MJ said.

"How did you know all this MJ?" Happy asked.

"Grandpa. He would tell me things. He never treated me like a kid. He talked to me like an adult. He said it was important that I be aware of things in the family, even if I were not involved in the conversations." MJ said.

"Did your Aunt Angie know about the surrogacy?" Jax asked.

"I don't know." MJ said.

"Well for now, let's keep that to ourselves. I will talk to Angel. So here is the plan, MJ. All the players are coming to the Hoedown. We are hoping if we put them all in one place, someone will show their hand." Jax said.

"And you think it is this Douglas Parker guy who is behind it all?" MJ inquired.

"We do, but we don't know for sure, and we don't know if he is in it alone. I am only telling you all this because I told you I would keep you informed. Now you have to keep your end of the bargain." Jax said.

"I know, I know. I don't go off half cocked." MJ said. "But if I can help?"

"We will ask." Happy said.

"Alright, we had better get back. It is starting to get dark, and Angel is going to wonder where we all got off to." Jax said. "Besides, you still have chores to do."

"What chores?" MJ asked in disbelief.

"Somebody has to clean the guns." Happy said.


End file.
